Itachi Taichou
by Sakura478
Summary: After being promoted the ANBU, seventeen-year old Sakura Haruno is living the dream. The only bad thing is she has to leave her team and be put on an ANBU squad. Squad one to be exact. And her captain is the infamous Itachi Uchiha, a prodigy and her teamates older brother. Itasaku. Non-massacre.
1. Chapter 1

Alright so this is my first Itasaku fic. This is my favorite couple tied with kakasaku. I'm currently working on a kakasaku and ichiruki and I have a few one shots out too. This is non-massacre. I love the whole akatsuki Itachi with Sakura but I wanted to write a lighter one first. Let me know what you think and hopefully ill update soon. Thanks

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Sakura Haruno I am pleased to inform you, you have successfully passed all the qualifications to become an ANBU. You will get your tattoo within the next week and will be informed of your team within the next few days, any questions...none good. Congratulations Sakura I'm so proud", I looked up to the face of my mentor who was giving me a small smile that very few got to see. I'm proud to say I'm one of those few.

"Thank-you Shisou", I gave her a small bow before the two ANBU walked me outside. They vanished off to Kami knows where and soon I was tackled by a orange blob.

"SAKURA-CHAN WHAT HAPPENED", questioned a panicked Naruto. Ingress being dragged to the Hokage's office by a pair of ANBU freaked him out. Sasuke came up behind him and didn't look a hair out of place but the look in his eyes told me he'd been worried too.

"Well let's just say I once again out-rank you", I gave a small smirk as Sasuke gaped and Naruto stared at me trying to process what I had said.

"What you mean you're an AN-", he didn't finish his question because Sasuke smacked the back of his head.

"How stupid are you dobe? You can't go blabbing to the world that kind of information. Geez no wonder you're not an ANBU yet", Sasuke scoffed while Naruto glared at him. I didn't even bother to step in. The two did this too much for me to bother to break it up anymore. Unless a chidori showed up they could beat the crap out of each other all they wanted.

"So what's your excuse teme, I mean Itachi was an ANBU at 11 and your already 17 an-", once again Naruto was cut off by a hit to the head. I winced a little but I knew he'd deserved it. Everyone knew Sasuke was touchy about Itachi. They loved each other but their rivalry was still going on after all this time. It was actually kind of ridiculous. I'd only talked to Itachi a handful of times. Whenever we went to the Uchiha district he was either busy or he didn't bother trying to talk to his little brother's teammates. He seemed kind of stuck up, but as captain of the top ANBU squad in the fire country he had good reason to be.

Naruto got up off the ground and launched himself at Sasuke. The two began to scuffle and if it hadn't happened a thousand times before I might have been embarrassed at the looks I was getting as my teammates behaved like children. A small poof next to me alerted me that I was no longer the only sane member of Team Seven present.

"So they're at it again", came the bored voice of the copy-nin. I could tell by the distracted tone in his voice that his nose was probably shoved in an orange book but then again it always was was. He gave a small giggle letting me know that he was reading one of the notorious 'romance scenes'(porn). I rolled my eyes as the idiots around kept doing what they'd been doing for the past five years.

Acting stupid.

"Alright enough. Guys break it up, guys, guys. SHUT THE HELL UP!", all the boys instantly looked to me with fear in their eyes. Even Kakashi took a step back. Sasuke and Naruto broke up and dusted themselves off still shooting glares at one another. I couldn't help but feel agitated. I mean really how old were these guys, we weren't genin anymore could they at least act their age.

"Sorry Sakura", the boys muttered. Kakashi merely gave another giggle as he went back to his porn.

"Hey Sakura why don't we go to Ichiraku's to celebrate your promotion", considering the whole village knew I was a jounin I knew that with Naruto's yelling the entire village would know I was an ANBU before sundown. Trust Naruto to completely ignore subtlety. I loved him to death but Kami he was a baka.

"I don't know we go their everyday how is eating their celebrating", I asked. It was the truth we ate their so much that it was the first place people checked to find us if we weren't home. They checked there before the training grounds. Naruto still ate their breakfast, lunch, and dinner and usually he would try to drag us to at least one meal there several times a week. After training, before a mission, after a mission, when we were bored, when we were way too busy to be eating ramen. It was definitely a staple in our life and excuse me for wanting something a little more special (and better tasting) than ramen.

"But eating ramen is a celebration. It's the best thing in the entire world", Naruto struck a nice guy pose in such good imitation of a few green spandex owners that we all shuddered in mild disgust before Naruto went back to his normal standing position.

"Well what about the new grill place. Ino ate there with her team and she said it was pretty good. And you know Ino she hates most food and she liked that place so it's got to be good. And she even said Choji was full with one meal that's got to be a record", I told them trying to get my way out of ramen for the 5th time in a week. Naruto gave a sad pout face and looked like he was about to argue when Sasuke decided it was time to interrupt.

"Why don't we just go to my place. My mom's been complaining that she hasn't seen you guys in a while and we can actually talk freely there", Sasuke suggested. I lost smirked at his expression when he talked about what his mother wanted. He's such a momma's boy. Naruto constantly teases him about it but Mikoto has him whipped too. How funny a 40-year old woman has two of the most powerful ninjas in the fire nation completely whipped. You've got to admire her for that.

"Awesome. Your mom is like the best cook ever, no offense Sakura-chan", Naruto said sheepishly. I didn't mind I had a soft spot for the Uchiha matriarchs cooking as well.

"No prob but shouldn't we ask first. We can't just show up and expect her to feed us right", I looked to Sasuke for support. If Naruto had his way he'd just storm in there and demand food. Naruto was not known for his manners so I was hoping Sasuke would help me out.

"No its fine I doubt she'll complain", and with a shrug the Uchiha started his way towards his compound. I sweat dropped at the fact no male in my group thought that asking permission might be considered more polite. I started to follow the two boys when I noticed Kakashi wasn't following.

"Sensei aren't you going to join us", I asked puzzled. Usually he tagged along to these dinners but today he just seemed unenthusiastic.

"No I'm going to take a walk maybe read a little", I felt a wave of sadness wash over me knowing that he was probably going to the memorial, but I knew he had to do it do I just gave him a small smile.

"Alright well I'll see you tomorrow at training, try to show up on time", I scolded him half-heartedly. He gave me a small salute before poofing away. I stood there for a minute before an annoying blonde snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Sakura-chan come on I'm starving and momma Uchiha is waiting", Naruto whined as he started dragging me down the street. I slapped his hand away and started walking down the street with Naruto skipping behind me.

"Don't call my mom that dobe", Sasuke told Naruto. Sasuke walked beside me and Naruto walked in front of us.

"Naruto's pretty enthusiastic isn't he", I laughed softly. Sasuke smirked a little as he watched Naruto walk in front of us.

"He's an idiot", but the little smile on his face gave him away. I knew that the two treated each other like brothers underneath their (petty) rivalry.

"Yeah well he's our idiot", I said with a fond smile. We continued walking and soon came up to the Uchiha district. Many of the members gave strange looks to our blonde teammate but gave a small bow to Sasuke. I smiled at many of the ones I recognized from the hospital. Many of them waved to me and gave me a small bow as well.

"Geez Sakura-chan it's like you're already an Uchiha", I blushed a deep red and Sasuke turned his eyes to the floor. Over the years my crush on him had turned more into brotherly love but now that Naruto no longer had feelings for me he was set on getting us together. It was embarrassing but it was kinda sweet how much he wanted us to be happy.

"Shut up dobe", unfortunately Sasuke had the emotions of a teaspoon and thought he was trying to embarrass us not make a kind effort. Then again I'd been about to smack the back of his head so maybe we were on the same page.

"Whatever just make sure to name your first son after me", Naruto suggested innocently if it was even possible I got more red. Naruto noticed Sasuke's eyebrow twitch and took off towards the main house with us right behind him.

"Like hell I'll name my kid Naruto", Sasuke scowled. I gave him a look of disbelief that he hadn't denied we'd ever have kids together I was about to retort to both of them when someone beat me to it.

"Wait Sasuke your having a kid why didn't you tell me doesn't your dear mum deserve to know", there stood a pouting Mikoto at the door to the main house.

She looked a lot like Sasuke. Dark hair, dark eyes and her hair reached all the way down to her back and even at 40 she made men's jaws drop much to her husbands chagrin.

"I'm not having a kid", growled an angry Sasuke. Mikoto gave him a look that made his blood run cold and he quickly muttered apologies while I tried not to laugh.

"Dang Sasuke she's got you whipped", Naruto yelled as he let out a peal of laughter.

"Naruto that's not very nice say you're sorry", Mikoto scolded. I watched the happy expression disappear off of his face and his shoulders hunched.

"I'm sorry te-Sasuke", muttered a very sad blonde. Sasuke gave a small smirk but immediately put on a sober expression so his mom wouldn't know how _extremely _entertaining this was to him. I didn't bother trying my amusement as I watch Naruto give a small, growl in Sasuke's direction after Mikoto turned around. I rolled my eyes at the two boys and walked into the house behind Mikoto. The boys followed soon after and argued quietly while us women pretended to not hear them.

"So Sakura how's the hospital going, your head of the ER wing right", Mikoto asked kindly as we made our way into the living room.

"Yes but I'm going to be going back to missions full time now", Mikoto immediately brightened up.

"Really well that's good it'll be nice that someone smart will be on my boys team, they tend to get in trouble a lot", she said throwing a knowing look in Naruto and Sasuke's direction.

"Actually I won't be on their team I just got promoted", I admitted as a shocked look crossed her face. The boys stopped arguing and looked in our direction wondering what Mikoto's reaction would be. I felt the wind knocked out of me as she embraced me in a huge hug.

"Congratulations I'm so proud. I assumed you'd get promoted first but I didn't know it'd be this soon", she gave me a broad smile as she pulled away.

"Wait you thought she'd get promoted before me", asked a put out Sasuke. Even after all these years he looked cute when he pouted. Even Naruto looked down but before I could defend myself Mikoto beat me to it.

"Well unlike you two she isn't reckless and that tends to put prospective sponsors off of picking you", Mikoto scolded. She then got up and went over to the kitchen. The boys stood there putting until the smell of salmon reached our noses.

"Mommy Uchiha what are you making", asked Naruto as he stomach growled. Sasuke hit him for calling his mom that then listened for his mom's answer.

"Onigiri", Naruto cheered while Sasuke scowled.

"Why are you making nii-sans favorite when he isn't even home", Sasuke complained. His mom chucked a rice ball at him but he just caught it with his mouth and continued scowling.

"He's supposed to be home today, as a matter of fact he should have been here hours ago", I could detect the worry in her voice but Sasuke just scoffed.

"He's probably writing his novel of a mission report and giving it to the Hokage", Sasuke said rolling his eyes.

"Actually my team was ambushed on the way home but your concern for my safety is touching out otouto", I turned around to found myself nose to nose with Uchiha Itachi.

And he was way too close to me on this couch.

* * *

Alright that's it for my first chapter of Itachi Taichou. Thank you for writing and please review and let me know what you want me to do with this story.

**-Sakura478**


	2. Chapter 2

Alright here's chapter two. Oh my god I can't believe how good of a response I got from this. You guys are absolutely amazing thanks. I really hope you like this chapter thank you Thank you **PERSON thelasthanghai AkiraLynn .Blossoms.97 animelover171 Katarin Kishika **for reviewing this chapters for you:)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or there would be no massacre…Itachi sooo should have had a bigger part:P**

* * *

Chapter Two

I felt very amused by the shocked look in my brother's teammate's face. She didn't bother backing away even though we were so close our noses were nearly brushing against each other. I'm not very big on contact other people but the look on my otouto's face made the whole thing worth it. He looked angry and kept glancing between me and Sakura obviously very uncomfortable with our position. I knew my little brother had a soft spot for the rosette but this was almost too much.

"So why are you here _Sa-ku-ra",_ I sounded out the syllables of her name and her face turned brighter than her hair. Sasuke scowled and I felt a smirk slide onto my face. It vanished when Sakura stood up and walked over to Sasuke and the kyuubi container. Sasuke gave me a challenging stare and I just gave him a quick glare before sliding off the arm of the chair I'd been perched on. Mom just looked between us giving us warning glances before going back to the kitchen to finish dinner. I just gave them all one last glance letting my gaze linger longer on Sakura causing my brother to growl slightly before I headed to my room to change.

After walking up the stairs I walked into my bedroom and began stripping my gear off. As I had expected a pair of angry, but agile footsteps quickly followed and my door slammed open.

"What the hell was that", growled a fuming Sasuke. I gave him an amused glance before placing my mask on my desk. I turned back to face him and was happy to see the anger in his eyes. Good my plan was working.

"Well you see Sasuke when a man sees a beautiful woman he feels an attraction to her and attempts to what we call flirt", I explained as of talking to a child. And in love or anything feeling related he was. The boy was completely clueless that he was letting his future wife slip through his fingertips.

"That wasn't flirting that was stalking", Sasuke whisper screamed as to not let the people downstairs hear us although I'm sure they all knew what we were discussing.

"I don't get your anger Sasuke. Jealous? I mean all I was thinking was how cute black haired emerald eyed babies would look in the comp-", before I could finish Sasuke lunged at me. I dodged and pushed him on the bed. He may be a jounin but I am captain of ANBU squad one and he should remember that before attacking me.

"What's a matter otouto. Don't like that maybe your little fan girl might end up interested in me. Married to me, having my children, having se-", before I could finish he started thrashing and nearly tipped us over. I pushed his back into the dresser but he kept fighting until I restrained him completely.

"Bastard, I won't let you touch her", he spat at me. I tried to keep the satisfied smile of my face at the realization he had gone straight for the bait. You'd think after seventeen years he'd know when I was playing him.

"Hm funny then who she's going to go to? Naruto? The taijutsu specialist? Who gets her if I don't? I think she deserves the best don't you agree. And who's better than me", I asked him with a sneer. Before I could move he flipped us over with him pushing me against the wall and if I was a lesser man I might of been scared but I knew I could handle my otouto easy.

"Me, I'm better than you", he whispered out his sharingan flashing in his eyes. His eyes bled to red as he glared at me and I knew he was serious. Good, this would make getting him together with his teammate so much easier.

"Hm well I'll guess we'll know soon enough ay", I thought aloud before throwing him off of me and walking to my door.

"And otouto", I added before stopping at the door, "may the best man win", and with that I proceeded to the shower but not before hearing the string of curses Sasuke directed at me.

As I walked downstairs I heard the loud blonde going on about a pervy sage and I could hear a small tinkling of laughter that told me that Sasuke's little crush was downstairs too.

I looked in and saw my mother, Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke all sitting around eating onigiri. I walked up behind the pinkette and popped the onigiri shed been eating and popped it into my mouth.

"Delicious", I whispered in her ear making sure she felt my hot breath on her cheek. She blushed a deep red and I saw my brother clench his fists from across the table. My mother raised her eyebrows at me but didn't comment and as usual the blonde idiot didn't have a clue what was going on. How he became a ninja is a mystery to me.

"Sakura are you ok you look sick do you have a fever", the baka reached across the table to feel her forehead and she jerked back which unfortunately put her closer to me. I smirked at Sasuke and he growled at me, our interaction didn't go unnoticed by my mother but she didn't say anything and seemed to be trying to understand what was going on.

"She's fine dobe just probably _uncomfortable", _my otouto said emphasizing uncomfortable while giving me a cruel glare. I swear he's so predictable. I noticed he got closer to the pinkette good he was making this even easier.

"Your right she does look a little uncomfortable maybe you should give her some space", I said with a smirk before going to the stove to fix my plate. I heard Sakura give a nervous laugh before asking Naruto to continue his story which the blonde did with much gusto.

"So me and pervy sage were in the water country, right and he said that he knew this awesome hot tub place we could relax at. I knew that it was a bad idea when it said 'no clothes all we'd on the sign but get this...it was ALL BOYS RESORT. I swear I'm mentally scarred Sakura-chan there were guys kissing and hugging and this one guy had his mouth on this dudes pe-", Naruto was knocked into the wall behind him by a pissed Sasuke. He was blushing and I knew that after 17 years of our silent dinners a conversation about some gay mans sex life probably wasn't good for his digestive system.

"What is your problem, my mom is sitting right here and so is Sakura do you have ANY manners at ALL", screamed an unusually distressed Sasuke. I looked over at mother and Sakura and noticed they were both bright red. I was kinda shocked that Sakura hadn't punched him sooner but then again didn't know her very well maybe she was into that stuff.

Kinky

"What would you rather talk about that without _girls _around? Geez Sasuke I dint know you felt that way, not that I judge you it's your lifestyle choice-", I ducked as Sasuke lunged at me. It was kinda funny how emotional he was today. Once again we started wrestling except this time we had an audience so I didn't go easy on him. Before I could connect with his face to break his nose I was pulled back by a extremely troublesome idiot while Sakura knelt by my brother and started to heal him. I shook Naruto off before grabbing my plate and heading back to the table where only my mother was still seated. Sasuke looked like he was about to start hitting me again as he pulled away from Sakura but before he could get to it mother threw her fork and knife at our heads making us duck as they buried themselves in the walls.

"Look I don't care what your guys problem is but you're going to sit down and eat and god damnit your going to like it", immediately everyone sat down. There was something about an angry mother that even made a seasoned ANBU captain like me slightly nervous. We ate in silence for a few minutes while mother cooled down and then she looked up at Sakura and had a smile plastered on that wouldn't tell you that she was ready to tear our throats out a few moments before.

"Well Tsunade-shisou let me know this morning that I'd met all the requirements to be ANBU so I'm getting my tattoo and team later this week", she said blushing obviously embarrassed. No one cared that I didn't react to the 'news' despite the fact that it was pretty important. Not that I'm surprised I was her sponsor after all. Not that I would tell them that.

"I still can't believe that you're not going to be on our team anymore. Who's going to tell me to stop eating so much ramen? Who's going threaten to castrate Kakashi-sensei if he doesn't show up on time? Who's going to tell teme to lighten up, the idiot looked close to tears and as usual was oblivious to the fact my brother wanted to rip his throat out, I rolled my eyes at the two _children_ and turned to look in front of me where I felt someone staring at me. Coal eyes met emerald as I caught the young medic staring at me. Her cheeks turned a pink that nearly rivaled her hair and Sasuke stopped bickering with Naruto enough to notice it. Why he didn't make a move on the girl was beyond me. It was obvious he had feelings for her and better now he realize with me flirting with no intent on dating her then some guy who's _actually _interested.

"You'll have to that stuff on your own Naruto, trust me you will survive. Besides your new teammate can help you out", this caused the blonde to groan.

"But they're not going to be as awesome as you Sakura-chan. Their probably really mean and ugly and are going to ruin our team", despite the no actual rationality to his statement the boy seemed extremely terrified. I already knew the replacement guy and while not mean or ugly he was rather strange. But no stranger than them.

"Now that's not nice they may be great Naruto promise me you'll be nice to them", the boy sullenly promised but not without some grumbling. He then looked at his watch and announced he had to get home causing Sakura to look at the clock as well and tell them she too had to go home. My mother gave her a hug and told her to come back anytime and I just stood back a little bit. I waited for my brother to make a move but he just continued arguing with the blonde. Kami how much more did I need to do before he got the initiative to ask the damn girl out.

Fine of he was going to be a stubborn idiot I was going to just have to kick it up a notch. Time for a visit to the Hokage.

* * *

Alright it's mostly a filler chapter to explain what's going on with Itachi and other stuff. Let me know what you guys want to happen and who you want to be their new teammate (though I have a feeling who you'll pick. Thank you for reading and check out my other stories. Thanks

**-Sakura478  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so here's chapter three of Itachi Taichou. Thank-you so much for all the great responses I've gotten I'd like to thank **thelastshanghai, animelover171, StarKiss666, Melyss, Katarin Kishika, Ador3, rocky1980, AkiraLynn, **and** Ashura-B** for their awesome reviews. I'd also like to thank everyone for all the alerts and favorites your all awesome. You are all amazing.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Chapter Three

"So you're telling me that you want Sakura Haruno put on your squad", I asked with a raised eyebrow. I couldn't help it the prodigy had been acting weird for the past few weeks. First for the first time ever he sponsored a jonin for ANBU and his brothers teammate at that. Not that I don't believe in Sakura's abilities she is my apprentice and practically my daughter but the Uchiha's were notoriously sexist and the clan's prodigy barely paid attention to me the Hokage let alone someone beneath his rank.

"Yes my team needs a medic and who better suited than your apprentice, the best medic for the best squad right", he chuckled a little. I nearly felt my mouth drop at the Uchiha's praise and laugh. Uchiha's didn't laugh except Shisui but that kid was born into the wrong family.

"Well most people who sponsor someone ask for them to be on their team but I must say I find it strange that out of the people for the past ten years you could have sponsored why pick Sakura", I knew I sounded doubtful of my apprentice but I had expected Gemna or Kakashi to sponsor her Id even heard Kurenai hint at it once. The girl was a genjutsu type after all.

"She is an extremely skilled medic I've even heard she passed you Hokage-sama", I raised my eyebrow at that but motioned for him to continue. "She's also extremely smart even in the toughest situation and she's a natural at genjutsu and her taijutsu had radically improved over the years where she is one of the best. She is a fine ninja and she can already match or even defeat S-class criminals, I think if she can do that she can be in ANBU", he put his head on top of his folded hands while he waited for my answer. In all the years I'd been Hokage he had rarely spoken unless required and now he had just practically told me an essay on why he believed in Sakura. It almost reminded me of a lover speaking of it's other half with the proud look in his eye as he described her talents but I was already quite aware of the younger Uchiha's affection towards my apprentice and I doubted Itachi would mess with another's claim as much as I hated talking about my apprentice like she was something to be claimed.

"Well those are pretty good reasons and I see no reason for her not to be placed on your team. She is an amazing medic and despite your few skills with medical ninjutsu it would do to have a medic on our most important squad", Itachi looked up at me with a triumphant look in his eye as he realized I was going to allow Sakura to be on his team. "But there is a condition", he frowned a little at that before his face became blank once more.

"And what is this condition", he asked carefully. Then again he had good reason to be suspicious. The village government hadn't been exactly kind to him in his youth.

"You were once part of Root correct", I asked carefully already knowing the answer. He gave me a quick nod but his jaw tightened a bit at the mention of the organization he'd once been a part of.

"As one of the few people Danzo seems to fear I want you to go and ask him for one of his younger members", he raised an eyebrow probably thinking of the complete lack of trust in Root that had been building for nearly nine years.

"Why do you need this member", he asked looking deep in thought probably reminiscing about his own days in Root.

"They will be your new teammate", he immediately looked up and gave me one of the most frightening glares I'd ever received in my life but decades of those glares made me have immunity to them.

"No way in he'll I'm letting one of _them _near me or my team. Are you out of your fucking mind", he was nearly yelling and I knew I'd struck a tender spot in the Uchiha. But he seemed to forget who he was talking to.

"Yes you will, you will do exactly as I say and you better remember who you're speaking to boy", I growled at him and we glared at one another before he stiffened and turned to the door.

"Of course Hokage-sama", the door splintered at the impact from him slamming it but besides that I have to admit that the conversation was quite productive.

* * *

"You called me Shisou", my apprentice mumbled softly obviously nervous at the ANBU outside the door. She couldn't see them but she could sense them but not enough to recognize them. Geez you'd think considering the girl was about to officially become one shed relax a little bit.

"Yes I thought you might be interested in meeting your new team", before I could introduce he darted into the room making Sakura nearly jump ten feet in the air.

"Nice Sakura", my apprentice turned and glared at the senbon user. I saw her fist clench and I'm pretty sure the only reason that she didn't punch him is because Shizune was right outside the door and probably wouldn't appreciate her boyfriend being punched out the window. She's already lectured me the past few times id done it.

"Well normal people just walk thought the door they don't freakin teleport", Sakura lectured him. The baka at least had the decency to look abashed but I could see his poorly hidden amusement.

"Don't know why you're getting so mad at me I would think the medic of squad one would have noticed me coming", he mocked her.

"Look I wasn't really thinking about it assho- wait did you just say squad one", she looked at the smirking senbon user with a shocked expression before turning to me obviously awaiting my conformation.

"Congratulations you've recommended and approved for squad one. Your captain is currently fetching your other new teamate", she looked confuses at the thought of another new teammate since most ANBU teams have four members and the last medic had died a few months previously and she was obviously wondering what had happened to squad ones notorious co-captain.

"Don't worry he's fine he's just...taking a little break from ANBU", I saw Gemna snicker but a glare made him stop but I still heard him mutter something about a 'lord' and 'mother' but one look at my face made him stop but I saw Sakura raise her eyebrow.

"Anyway Itachi should be here soon to take you to get your tattoo I don't get what's taking the Uchiha so long", I glared at a spot in the wall but I noticed my apprentices cheeks looked a little flushed.

"Sakura is there something you should be telling me about you and the tem- I mean your taichou", I became even more suspicious when she just shrugged and turned an even darker shade of pink.

"Ooh does Sakura have a little something going on with the great bastard himself", Gemna wriggles his eyebrows but the expression on Sakura's face did not look amused and I knew she wouldn't be quite as timid as she had been with me.

"THERE IS NOTHING GOING ON YOU BAKA", Sakura screamed before launching herself at Gemna. I could feel my irritation rising and the urge for sake increased as Shizune came storming into the room.

"What is going on in here I heard a lot of yelling", Shizune looked from Gemna to Sakura who was about to plant her fist in his face to me who was sitting there doing nothing and I could tell she was mad.

"What is wrong with you two"

"Me why don't you ask your stupid boyfriend"

"Geez after being with your team for 5 years your calling _me _stupid"

"SHUT UP"

"Would you both just be quite"

"Make me"

"What did you say"

"Nice job Sakura now were both screwed"

"Shut up you baka you started this"

"Me I didn't do anything"

I dropped my head into my hands and didn't even bother looking up to the familiar presence.

"So I see my two teammates are getting along", Itachi said and I could practically feel his smirk.

"Shut up and fix them brat", I didn't bother with pleasantries I hadn't had sake in two days. Damn Shizune.

"Hn", with that one word all three of the idiots looked up to the sharingan user. I definitely wasn't going to complain about that stupid syllable again.

"I believe it's time for you to get your tattoo miss Haruno", was it just me or was he giving my apprentice a look. And not just any look but the 'I'm undressing you with my eyes look'. My apprentice blushed a deep red and I gave Itachi a questioning look and reminded myself to have a talk with the prodigy later. The new team walked out and left me alone with Shizune who gave me a sheepish expression.

"Do you need something shisou", she asked rocking onto the backs of her feet like a child preparing to get scolded by a parent.

"Just get me Team Kakashi and tell Kakashi if he doesn't show up on time I will burn all of his _Icha Icha _books until he has no smut left to read", she nodded and flashed out my window leaving me alone with no sake.

"I am getting way too old for this"

* * *

Amazingly it only took about ten minutes for all of Team Kakashi's members to show up with Kakashi the last one but still relatively on time. Looks like he took my threat seriously. Good.

"Alright so I brought you all here today because as you know Sakura has been approved for ANBU and has already been assigned to a squad with members of equal rank", I saw Sasuke and Naruto grumble at this obviously miffed that she had gotten promoted before them although considering they had the listening skills of a squirrel it wasn't a shock that they hadn't been recommended.

"Ok so why are we here", the grumpy Uchiha asked. He looked especially grumpy even for him.

"Well even though Sakura is no longer on your team you still have to go on missions and to do that you need one more member", I paused making sure all of them were on the same page. Kakashi looked bored, Sasuke was scowling as of the world was just one big bitch, and Naruto thought over my words before frowning and mumbling something about 'Sakura-chan'.

"So who's replacing Sakura-chan", Naruto asked frowning. He looked like a child as he outer which almost made me smile for the first time that day.

"Come on out", I said motioning to the figure outside my window. Naruto jumped while both Sasuke and Kakashi just looked bored probably already sensing the ninja outside.

"Hey guys what's up", the always and only peppy Uchiha asked. Naruto looked confused and even Sasuke looked puzzled.

"Shisui what the hell are you doing here", asked Sasuke while glaring at the other Uchiha.

"Geez weren't you listening Sasu-chan I'm your new teammate", Shisui said giving a big thumbs up to his new team.

"Sasu-chan", Naruto asked chuckling before him and Shisui shared a big smile. At least I know they'll get along.

"Shut up dobe", Sasuke growled apparently not amused. I had a bad feeling that this was going to leave to yet another fight in my office today.

"Hey don't be so mean to our teammate", Shisui lectured to his younger cousin. He placed his arm around the blonde and the blonde shot the Uchiha an extremely smug smirk.

"Why the hell are you on our team anyway", Sasuke asked and Naruto and Kakashi both looked to Shisui curiously.

"Well you see there was a small misunderstanding on my last missi-"

"Insulting a daimyo and nearly sending us into a food shortage is not a _small misunderstanding, _I barked at him.

"He started it"

"You insulted his mother in front of all of nearly five hundred people at a high society ball"

"Well _his_ mother actually is a whore and I wasn't going to let him insult my mum and not say anything", Shisui pouted. I rolled my eyes at his antics.

"Whether she is or not you didn't have to announce it when you're supposed to be guarding him so he gives us a lower rate on rice. Instead now we nearly had to avoid him boycotting us.

"Well we didn't"

"Because you slept with his daughter and threatened to tell her fiancée", Kami this kid was an idiot.

"Oh yeah forgot about that", he chuckled to himself. Sasuke looked appalled and Naruto gave him a high five. I slapped my hand to my face at how this was team of some of the most powerful nin in the entire fire nation.

"Ok anyway Shisui is now on probation and is going to be on your team as one of his requirements to get back in ANBU", I explained to the three other members but mostly Naruto as Sasuke was just glaring at Shisui and Kakashi was reading the porn that I'd threatened earlier.

"When you say it like that it sounds like a punishment", Naruto whined.

"It is now get out", I pointed at the door and none of them hesitated to leave as a black aura seemed to surround me.

"Rough day", I looked to my window to see my old teammate and best friend(not that I'd tell him that) leaning against my window frame.

"You could say that", as the voices of the new Team Kakashi drifted up to us from the window.

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"TEME"

"Yes their quite the handful", Jiraiya chuckled to himself as he sat in a chair in front of my desk that had been filled with way too many people today.

"Hm you know he reminds me of you", I said referring to Konaha's blonde knucklehead. Jiraiya just laughed.

"Ha that's kids going to go way farther than I ever did", I gave a small smile at the proud expression on Jiraiya's face. It's a shame he never had kids he would have been a great father.

"They'll all pass us one day it's the job of the next generation", I commented as I usually did whenever we had these conversations. Jiraiya just gave me one of his looks that made me feel like a teenager again before pulling out a bottle from his jacket.

"Well then how about to the next generation", he toasted as he poured us both a cup of sake. I gave him a rare smile before holding up my cup.

"To the next generation may their stories end better than ours", but as Jiraiya gave me a smile I couldn't help think that maybe my ending wasn't too bad.

* * *

Alright that's it, I hoped you liked it and if you have any ideas let me know and also tell me whose point of view you'd like me to use. Thanks for reading:)

-Sakura478


	4. Chapter 4

Alright here's chapter four. I would like to thank **The Girl Across The Street**, **AllSaidAndDone**, **funbunny99**, and **AkiraLynn **for their reviews. I would also like to thank Winner for their advice even if it was a little mean. Thank you to everyone who favorite and reviewed you're awesome!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

Chapter 10

I walked toward the ANBU headquarters nervously as I rubbed the arm that would soon be permanently marked.

"Don't be nervous pinkie it's just a little pinch and then bam you're done", Gemna told me smacking his hands together when he said bam. I winced a little at the noise but stayed quiet and tried not over the needle that would soon be marring my skin. Wow that's rich, a medic afraid of a little needle. Geez here I am going into one of the strongest organizations on the planet and I'm afraid of getting a little ink on my skin.

"I mean it rarely bleeds and I remember that Anko got a massive infection after she got hers. She got some rare bacteria in her arm that made her so sick she couldn't walk for two days. Oh and I remember Kure-"

"Shut up Gemna you are _not _helping", I yelled at him smacking him in the back of the head for good measure. He just smirked and placed his hands behind his head and strolled into the ANBU building with a sense of satisfaction he only seemed to find in torturing me.

"It's not that bad", a quiet voice said behind me.

"What", I asked turning around. Itachi looked over to me with a look in his eyes that nearly made my knees go weak. Wait what! Why am I thinking like this, this is Sasuke's _brother_ I can't think these things about him.

"You'll barely feel it, although", he said stepping closer to me until his breath fanned my ear. "I can hold your hand if you need me to", I blushed a crimson red as for the second time in two days Itachi Uchiha hit on me. Did he lose a bet or something? But that probably couldn't be it since even in a game of chance Itachi always comes out victorious. Damn Uchiha.

"That won't be necessary Itachi-san", I mumbled before heading into the building.

"Actually Haruno-san its Itachi Taichou now", he chuckled a little before walking on ahead of me. Every person we passed gave him a small bow or salute and I even heard a giggle or two from the women. I rolled my eyes but my anger started to overflow when some of the more jealous women's words began to reach my ears.

"Ugh what's Itachi-kun doing with that ugly pink haired girl"

"Isn't she the bitch who's always hanging out with Sasuke-kun"

"Yeah, geez she's toying with Itachi-kun and Sasuke-kun's feelings, what a slut"

"Why is pinkie even here it's not like she's a good ninja"

"Yeah she's _weak_", the last comment almost made me launch myself at one of the women who was gossiping about me. A warm hand caught my arm before I could turn around.

"Ignore them their just jealous, anyone who can't see you're beautiful is too idiotic to even bother with", I looked up to Itachi walking holding my hand as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Thank-you Itachi Taichou", I gave him a small smile before we headed into the room where Gemna was twirling a needle around in his hand.

"Are you ready pinkie", the word reminded me of what the girls had been saying outside and my anger resurfaced. A gentle squeeze on my hand calmed me down and I gave Itachi another smile. I looked back over to Gemna to see him looking at us and our enjoined hands with a raised brow. I snatched my hand away from Itachi's and felt my face heat up. Itachi just looked bored as usual and I felt extremely jealous of his blank expression he was such an expert in maintaining.

"I don't know why _you're _asking her I'm the one giving her, her tattoo. Tch how troublesome", I looked up to see Konaha's laziest ninja and my best friend's boyfriend walk in with his signature lazy slouch.

"Shikamaru you're giving me my tattoo", I asked him puzzled. The cloud watcher didn't seem the type to want to be on call as a tattoo artist. He gave a small chuckle before motioning for me to sit down on a nearby stool. He grabbed another one and pulled up next to me getting his kit and opening it up.

"When Lee got in Gai didn't want the guy to do it because he said he looked 'unyouthful'. So since I was the only one in at the time besides Neji and you know how afraid Neji is of needles", I nodded as I remembered his annual checkups for the past three years. "So they called me to do it and apparently I did a good job so Tsunade thinks that means I should do it whenever I'm not on missions, troublesome woman", I laughed as he pulled the needle out of Gemna's mouth and put some disinfectant on it.

"So how are you and Ino doing", he gave me an incredulous look that made me laugh at loud. "Come on I want some details", I told him laughing as he got the ink out.

"Because you haven't already heard them a thousand times", he said sarcastically. I gave him a whack to the back of the head as he put some cold liquid on my arm where y tattoo would be.

"It doesn't hurt to hear it once more does it", my laughing fit was cut off by a sharp pinch on the side of my arm. I jumped a little making Shikamaru look up and glare at me.

"Unless you want to be the only ABU member with a jacked up tattoo id advise you to stay still", he scolded me as I settled back down in my chair and Shikamaru raised the needle back to my arm.

"We're doing fine. She's always dragging me on dates and shopping but last Friday I got her to come cloud watching with me and she didn't talk for almost 20 minutes. I think she's making good progress", I laughed a little as I felt the pinch in my arm again. I didn't flinch this time I just kept listening to Shikamaru speak.

"Last week was our 2 year anniversary but I'm sure you already know that", I smiled even with the slight pain in my arm as I remembered Ino talking about how wonderful her and Shikamaru's date was for the past week. She always talked about all of their dates but this one seemed to have been the best so far.

"Yeah she's been talking about your date all week. I think it's very romantic that you guys had a picnic right where you asked her out for the first time. Even if it was on a training ground", he chuckled lightly at that and then took the needle away. I assumed he was just putting more ink on but he placed it back in the kit then took a bandage out.

"Wait is it over", I asked confused. It seemed to have barely taken any time and it didn't hurt like I'd thought it would. He placed the bandage on my arm and tightened it into place making me wince a little.

"Yep not a big thing, you can look at in a few days you want it to properly heal first", with that he got up and stretched and released a huge yawn. I knew after this he would probably go take a long nap despite the lack of activity he'd probably done today.

I moved my arm around and felt a little twinge of pain but I felt more pain after training than the little prickles I felt now.

"Thanks I'll take your word that it looks good", he waved goodbye and left me alone with Gemna and Itachi. Gemna immediately walked over and tried to take off my bandage.

"What are you doing dumbass you're going to make it worse", I griped at him. I slapped his hand away and he held his hand to his chest.

"Aww that hurt pinkie", he whined. He tried to touch it again and I punched him into the wall. "Ow", he muttered weakly.

"Don't think I've forgotten about your little speech before this. 'It only bleeds sometimes, Anko got an infection and almost had to get her arm amputated", I mimicked as Gemna pulled himself up. I didn't want to admit how worried he'd gotten me so I figured punching him for being an idiot would suffice.

"Geez no wonder you're the first girl your age to make ANBU, you punch like a dude", he muttered the last part under its breath and I started to see red.

"Excuse you? Are you trying to say I'm unfeminine? You teme you better listen up", I was cut off by a hand on my arm. I looked up at the Uchiha, who for what seemed the millionth time that day, was trying to calm me down. I took a deep breath and walked away from Gemna.

"Thank-you taichou, it's not fun when your girlfriend hits people she must be quite the handful OW", this time his scream of pain didn't come from my own doing but Itachi's. He had kicked Gemna in the side of the head, once again smashing him into the wall.

"I'd prefer it if you didn't talk about Haruno-san that way. She's our teammate and you'd be wise to respect her", Itachi told him solemnly before pulling the very beat up Gemna off the floor. He leaned in as he pulled him up and I could hear the faintest whisper of words but not enough to catch what was being said. I looked at Gemna's face for any indication of what Itachi was talking about but for once the obnoxious ninja's face remained blank.

"So I believe we understand each other", Itachi said pulling away making it clear with his stance that the conversation was over.

"Hai taichou", Gemna answered him brushing himself off before once again sticking a huge smile on his face. "So I made you worry pinkie", he said smirking obviously referring to his _helpful _comments about getting the tattoo.

"Of course not you baka", I said slapping him in the back of the head. He winced a little but we soon picked up a comfortable rhythm. As we walked down I started to fee a very uncomfortable feeling that could only mean one thing.

"Hey you guys go on ahead I gotta pee", said taking off in the direction I saw the ladies room in.

"TMI pinkie", Gemna yelled after me but I just gave him the bird and continued on my way. I started to feel very uncomfortable, like there were a thousand needles sticking to me in every direction. I looked around and soon found the cause.

There was dozens of angry fan girls staring at me.

"Pinkie what the hell do you think you're doing", bitch number one asked. She didn't look like a ninja but from all the folders she was dragging around I assumed she was a secretary. She had on high heels and a skirt too short for work or anywhere for that matter. Her shirt was even worse, too tight and with the first three buttons open. She might as well as written whore on her face but the thick layer of makeup I could see in the buildings strong lighting told me she must have been covering it up

"Uh, going to the bathroom", I replied sarcastically before turning away. A head grabbed my arm and it wasn't the warm one that gave me tingles like the one I'd felt earlier today. This one had long, sharp nails, talon I think is more appropriate for them.

" I mean with Itachi-kun", bitch number two said rolling her eyes. I wrinkled my nose at her horrid perfume and at the fact her hadn was still on my arm.

"I don't see what wrong with being near my _taichou_", I said which made the girl let go of my arm. She had on a relieved expression and so did man of the other fan girls. One didn't look so pleased and bitch number three decided to have one last word with me.

"Oh so you're just on his team that makes a lot of sense. After al Itachi-kun would never go for a ugly girl like you", she sneered at me. I scoffed at her attitude as she addressed me. I wondered if I had been so bad when I was younger. My fan girl phase had worn off after the chunnin exams when Orochimaru nearly got Sasuke. If it wasn't for Itachi I don't now what would have happened. I almost felt sorry for the girls. They had no wakeup call like I did and considering neither brother knew they existed they had no chance. But notice I said almost.

"Look here Itachi may not like me but I can promise he will _never _go for a slut like you. He has too much taste", I stomped off into the bathroom and left a group of shocked girls in my wake. I found the bathroom and walked inside before I ran into anybody else.

After I peed I looked at the mirror and looked at my reflection. Was I really ugly? I knew I wasn't as beautiful as Ino or as curvy as Hinata but I had some good features right. But at the moment I couldn't think of any and felt myself slump as the girls words began to sting.

"Don't listen to them Sakura their just a bunch of jealous bitches who are upset their stuck filing while you kick ass", I looked to the sink beside me to see Anko Mitarashi leaning against the sink.

"Anko", I asked confused. I'd barely spoken to the snake student before and shed never been especially kind.

"Believe me I've dealt with them before. When I came back to Konaha they were always gossiping about me. Eventually they stop although they still aren't very friendly but I don't take it to heart. They don't even really like each other let alone me", we both laughed at that and I had to admit it felt weird talking to someone so much more experienced than me.

"You know your team is waiting for you outside and I don't think your hands will get any cleaner", Anko smirked. I realized I'd been washing my hands for the better part of five minutes. I took off towards the entrance and looked for my team. I saw Gemna and Itachi and ran over to them.

"Geez pinkie how long does it take to pee", Gemna griped.

"Sorry ran into some people", before he could ask who a yell cut across the street we were on.

"ITACHI"

That was all the warning we got before Sasuke's fist came sailing towards Itachi's face.

* * *

Aright that's it for Chapter Four I hope you like it. School just ended today so I should be updating this and my other stories more quickly. Thank you and please **review!**

**-Sakura478**


	5. Chapter 5

Ok hello again it's time for Chapter Five for Itachi Taichou. Whoo whoo. So I wrote 1,600 words for this and then deleted it and started all over again. I had the worst writers block but I conquered it. Go me! Thank you for everyone who favorite and put an alert on it. You guys rock. And a special thanks to **AkiraLynn, Your Hoshi, funbunny99** (who made me giggle), **Hotaru Himura, thelastshanghai, poetrylover22, StarKiss666**, and **The Girl Across The Street** (who reviewed right before I finished this….weird).

Please go on petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net they are deleting stories with lenmons, yaoi, and yuri which isnt ok. Sign this petition and please participate in the ff blackout June 23rd. Thank-you soooo much:)

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO…..DAMN**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"Geez Sasu-chan it's almost like you aren't happy I'm on your team", Shisui said in mock hurt, I just rolled my eyes.

"No Shisui I'm just ecstatic you're on our team", I replied sarcastically making him grin.

"I know dear cousin who wouldn't be excited to be on a team with a cousin as awesome as me". I felt like informing him of how un-awesome he was but Kakashi interrupted me.

"Now boys save this for training, unless of course you plan on being jounin forever", he joked making my teeth grind. I didn't need a reminder of my lack of rank; Sakura's absence would be a constant matter until I got promoted. Kami knows why she got promoted before me. Naruto was just giggling and I felt my eyebrow twitch in irritation.

"Don't know why you're laughing dobe your still a jounin too", this sobered him up and I thought I might get some quiet but Shisui wouldn't have it.

"Ah don't be put down my wonderful blonde friend, it's not your fault Sasuke's such a teme", this got Naruto smiling again and I cursed Tsunade for the thousandth time in the past hour.

"Haha I like your cousin teme", he giggled and I could see Kakashi trying to hide a smile behind his porn.

"Well idiots tend to like other idiots", I told him as blank faced as usual which made what I said take longer to register as an insult in their very empty heads.

"HEY", they yelled at me at the same time making me smirk as I ignored them before turning to Kakashi.

"Do we really have to have him on our team", I asked him making him peak at me over his book.

"Yes", he answered simply before giggling at something that I highly doubted was appropriate to read in public. I almost felt myself missing Sakura as the two morons argued over which one got to beat me up(as if) and Kakashi, the one who was supposed to be _mature, _read his porn and acted as if he didn't have two teenagers and a young adult under his care. Even if she never shut up at least when she talked she sounded like she had more than 4 IQ points.

I felt slightly irritated as the pink haired kounichi once again invaded my thoughts. I mean I'd always known she was pretty, even when she was an annoying fan girl I had to admit she was cute. But now at 16 she was beautiful but it didn't really hit me until my brother was a centimeter away from making out with her.

Another confusing thing. What the hell was my aniki thinking? I'd never seen him flirt with a girl before, I'd actually wondered if he'd batted for the other team before, but now he was flirting and it was with _my teammate_. It didn't make sense. I mean yeah Sakura was pretty and smart and her punches hurt like a bitch an-

Kami what the hell was I going on about. I mean the way I'm talking about her you'd think _I _liked her or something, which I didn't. I couldn't. Right.

"Sasuke you ok, you look more constipated then normal", I awoken from my thoughts to see the two bakas laughing at me.

"My digestive problems are fine dobe", I spat at him. No matter what I was thinking about Sakura there was no way I was going to tell the idiot. He'd probably yell for the whole village to hear about my rare show of emotion. If he was one thing, the idiot was freaking loud

"Good then let's go get ramen", Shisui and Naruto cheered and sped off in the direction of Ichiraku's. I sighed and stuffed my hands in my pockets and followed after them.

"Sasuke do you know what team Sakura was placed on", Kakashi inquired before I could get too far.

"No", I answered curtly not wanting to be reminded of the fact _Sakura _outranked me. Bad enough she left me alone with these idiots. I was a little curious about whose team she would be on. Maybe she would be on the smart cloud watchers team or the Hyuuga's. That thought made me wrinkle my nose. I knew my teammates were friendly with them, hell I kept catching the dobe making googly eyes at the shy one all the time. How he didn't realize that she liked him too was beyond me. The kid was clueless.

"Well that's a shame, you know I suspect with her skills she'll probably end up on one of the _top _squads", he said as if trying to hint to some big secret. I stopped walking and turned around to face him and for once he wasn't reading his smut. All his attention seemed to be focused on his shoes but I knew he did when something big was on his mind.

"What exactly are you going on about", I demanded not wanting to bother with his stupid riddles. He just sighed and ruffled my hair making me feel like I was 12-years old again.

"I'm sure you'll find out soon enough", he said cryptically only increasing my irritation.

"Why can't you just tell me now", I asked exasperated with all his games. He just pulled out his porn and started walking in the direction of Ichiraku's. I glared after him but he just kept walking although I'm sure he could feel my stare. I huffed and started walking after him while I glared at everything in my path. I made sure to up my glare whenever I saw a fan girl but it only seemed to make them more interested. It reminded me of how Sakura used to act.

Great the annoying rosette was once again invading my thoughts, just another annoyance to add to an ever growing list.

"TEME HURRY UP", although I'm proud to say nothing, **nothing**_**, **_will ever pass Naruto on that list. He has the number one spot permanently on reserve. Every girl in the immediate vicinity looked toward me, very used to Naruto's screaming telling them my location.

"COME ON SASU-CHAN YOUR RAMEN WILL GET COLD", I froze on the street as everyone within a 300ft radius stopped and stared at me. The males looked at me with mockery and the females cooed as they came up with another nickname for their precious 'Sasuke-kun'. I wasn't totally sure which one was worse.

"Aww how cute Sasu-chan", a girl cooed and other girls started repeating the gesture.

"You're so cute Sasu-chan"

"Date me Sasu-chan"

"I love you Sasu-chan"

"I WANNA HAVE YOUR BABIES SASU-CHAN", I shuddered not only at all the girls trying to flirt with me but at the fact that last statement had been spoken by a guy.

FML

I walked up to Ichiraku's to find Shisui and Naruto laughing at my expense and Kakashi giggling, whether it was at me and my fan boy(insert shudder here) or his poorly written porn I had no idea. Another giggle. Yep it was definitely the porn.

"Haha that was priceless teme", Naruto laughed. I slapped him in the back of the head making his face land in his bowl of ramen.

"TEME", he yelled at me as I grabbed my chopsticks.

"Hn dobe", I put a piece of pork in my mouth and I could swear that smugness makes it taste even better. Although it was still mediocre. Why do we even eat here when my mom loves to cook and is sitting right at home? Damn dobe.

"Look here you te-

"So you guys are getting along as usual", we looked up from our argument to see Sakura's annoying blonde friend. She was hanging off of the genius who just looked bored. I knew they'd been together for some time considering Sakura mentioned it all the time but it didn't make sense to me. Blondie was annoying and from the looks of it clingy why would the genius put up with it. Sakura said it was love but I think he didn't have enough energy to fight off the crazy ex-fan girl.

"Uchiha. Naruto", the cloud watcher greeted us. Naruto smiled at the cloud gazer and I knew the two were good friends. I didn't really understand how he was so close to either blonde.

"Shikamaru what's up", Naruto asked scooting over to give the two room. Shikamaru plopped down next to Naruto which left the annoying one next to me. She gave me a smile before resting her arm on cloudy's shoulder.

"Just walking around, I just got down with the tattoo so I'm done for the day", the cloud watcher yawned. I knew he was ANBU but I was pretty sure he'd gotten his tattoo ages ago. Naruto looked confused as well.

"What tattoo", he asked looking confused. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and looked at me to make sure Naruto wasn't kidding around but I just shrugged.

"Sakura's tattoo", he answered as if we were the dumbest people he'd ever laid eyes on. Naruto looked shocked and I was too but I had a slightly better poker face then he did.

"She got her tattoo", Naruto asked dumbly. Shisui looked up apparently now interested in the conversation. Kakashi was still reading but I could tell he was listening too.

"Yeah she came in with her team a few minutes ago", he answered popping a piece of Naruto's pork into his mouth but Naruto looked too excited to mind.

"Wow that's so cool, I wanna go see it", he was bouncing up and down in his seat and the only reason he wasn't leaping out was because blondie grabbed his arm.

"You can't go idiot, she has to wear a bandage on it for a few days. If she takes it off to every idiot who wants to see it, it might get infected", Naruto frowned at her but unlike when I called him an idiot he didn't comment on it.

"Aww…hey wait who's on Sakura's team. It's not bushy brows is it, Sakura would go crazy if she had to be on his team", I faintly nodded in agreement and I saw the blonde shudder a little bit.

"Nah Lee isn't ready for Squad One quite yet", we all nodded before one by one we all froze as his words sunk in.

"Did you just say Squad One", I asked although I'd already heard the answer. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow but just nodded a little.

"Yeah she was there with Gemna and Itachi, I think they're heading over here actually", we all hopped outside the flap that led into Ichiraku's and looked down the street. Sure enough I saw Sakura walking in between Itachi and Gemna. She looked a little worn out as if she'd run the whole way and from Itachi's stance they must have been waiting for her for some reason. It looked like Gemna was teasing her because she smacked him in the back of the head making him wince a little but the man just laughed and they started walking towards us. My mind was trying to wrap my head around the concept of Sakura being on the most deadly team in the entire fire country, maybe even the entire globe but it seemed to be taking a while. I glanced at Naruto to find his mouth hanging wide open. I looked at Kakashi and he looked bored, I felt a little irritated that he seemed to already know about this but before I could say anything Naruto laughed. We all looked at him like he was crazy but he just smiled.

"Well isn't that funny. Sakura-chan is on a team with your brother. Ha maybe that's why he was acting all funny around her the other day. He's probably never had another girl on his team", he just laughed and I felt relief spread through me at his comment. Maybe that was why Itachi had been acting so weird; he was just trying to figure out how to act around Sakura. I felt a little lighter at that but Shisui just scoffed which made us stop laughing.

"What", I asked him tersely wondering what was making the nice Uchiha smirk in a way that rivaled even my own.

"Well I just wouldn't be acting all relieved is all", he said almost smugly. I wondered what it was he knew that was making him act so…Uchiha. I had a feeling it wasn't good since all his smugness seemed directed at me.

"Why not", I asked warily making him giggle a little but not in a friendly way

"Well I would say Itachi has some interest in Sakura considering she is the first person he's ever sponsored", he explained. I felt numb for a minute before my anger hit me full force. Itachi was the one who sponsored Sakura; I thought it was Shizune or some other person she'd treated. But Itachi, he never showed an interest in anyone and he picked _her. _He wasn't even interested in me.

Not even his own damn brother!

I looked toward the happy trio again to find Itachi giving Sakura a glance that sent chills up my spine. She turned and looked at him and started to blush t his look. She opened her mouth as if to say something but I beat her to it.

"Itachi", I only got one look at Sakura's shocked face before I aimed my fist directly at Itachi's predatory glance.

He caught my fist and before I could even blink he had me pressed into the ground. I tried struggling but I felt a finger on my neck that was positioned above a pressure point that I knew would knock me out. I stopped struggling and Itachi seemed satisfied enough to let me go. I immediately launched myself at him again but this time I was caught by a strong pair of arms that were usually holding some form of smut.

"Sasuke stop", he whispered harshly in my ear so no one else could hear. I stopped and glared at Itachi who was standing next to a very shocked Sakura. She looked frightened and I realized that at some point my sharingan had flared up. I put my eyes back to their normal color which made her look more at ease but still confused.

"Well otouto that was unexpected. I was at least expecting you to congratulate your tea- well ex-teammate", I growled at him but he simply leaned a little closer to Sakura which only fueled my anger.

"Why should I congratulate her", I spat out before I could stop it. She looked hurt but right now I cared more about the fact that my brother had recommended her before me. I glared at him to find him with a cold look in his eyes he only gets when he's pissed off. I could tell he didn't appreciate my comment about Sakura but I really didn't give a damn about her right now.

"Kakashi would you mind taking my brother back to the house. I feel like our conversation would be better in private and _after _we celebrate Sakura's promotion", Sakura looked up at him with something akin to gratefulness which only made me more pissed.

"Of course", Kakashi happily agreed before dragging me off to the Uchiha compound. I shook myself out of his grip but kept walking with him. Neither one of us said anything and I would have been happy to keep it that way but right before we crossed into the compound Kakashi stopped and I knew he wanted to 'talk'.

"What Kakashi", I spat out leaning against the gate that would lead me to home. He just gave me a stare that told me he was disappointed in me. I rolled my eyes in it not in the mood for a lecture but I knew he was going to give me one anyway.

"What exactly were you thinking Sasuke", he asked quietly which almost made it feel worse than if he just yelled. I tried to not let it get to me which wasn't hard considering I wasn't in the mood for his 'guidance'.

"That I wanted to punch my brother in the face", I replied stoically making Kakashi glare at me.

"And tell me was this because he was being 'friendly' with the only girl who's ever bothered to get to know the real you or was it because he picked her over you to nominate", I didn't answer him and that seemed to answer his question.

"Your priorities are in the wrong order Sasuke", he said in obvious disapproval. I scoffed at him which made him raise his eyebrows at me inviting me to prove him wrong.

"Being strong is my priority not some weak girl", he looked at me in disbelief but I was just speaking the truth. Being strong was my priority and he was foolish to think it was anything else.

"I used to think the same thing and looked where I ended up. One of the most powerful ninja in the fire nation but no one to go home to. Is that what you want Sasuke", he asked me. I knew he'd lost a lot of people in his life but I didn't see how that had anything to do with me.

"And if it is", I asked annoyed. He just turned to walk away, but he seemed to have one last thing to say.

"Then Sakura really does deserve someone better", he said simply.

"So you're siding with her", I spat out but he just shook his head.

"You're like my son Sasuke but Sakura is like my daughter and as a father it's my job to make sure she doesn't get hurt. And that's all you can do Sasuke. You can only hurt her", with that he poofed away before I could respond.

He may think he's all knowing but he's wrong I don't need anyone especially some weakling.

* * *

Alright that's it for Chapter Five. So Sasuke's an asshole sorry for you Sasuke fans but I need him to be a jerk for story purposes. Hopefully he gets better but it doesn't matter because this is Itasaku and Sasuke isn't Itachi or Sakura ergo he doesn't have to be likeable. Let me know whose point of view you want the next chapter to be in. I was thinking Itachi but I want to know what you guys think too. Please **review** and I will update within the next week. **Thanks for reading.**

**-Sakura478**


	6. Chapter 6

Ok here's chapter six sorry for the delay I've been running behind in my stories. Thank-you for all the alerts and favorites. And a special thanks **to Alierana, Melyss, The Girl Across The Street, theblackunend, funbunny99, bluderk, StarKiss666, Guest, KagomeAngel91, wingchan7, light blossom and dark warrior** for your amazing reviews. And thank **you** for reading.

**Notice:** I am going on vacation this Friday so if I don't update by Thursday I will defiantly update on Friday July 13th. Thank-you

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **

* * *

Chapter Six

"Kakashi would you mind taking my brother back to the house. I feel like our conversation would be better in private and _after _we celebrate Sakura's promotion", I asked the older man before I strangled my brother. Sakura gave me a grateful look which only seemed to piss my otouto off more but I had stopped caring about his feelings after he insulted Sakura.

"Of course", he agreed before dragging off my brother whose sharingan was beginning to flash. We all stood there for a moment before my brother's blonde friend decided to speak up.

"I'm sorry about that Sakura-chan if I knew he was going to do that I would have tried to hold him back or something", he told the still shivering girl with a sheepish expression. I could practically feel the guilt emanating off of him and I wish my brother had the same care for his teammate as the jinchuuriki.

"It's alright Naruto it's not your fault Sasuke's a selfish bastard", she spat out making me nearly wince at the malice in her voice. I couldn't believe how badly this plan was turning out. I guess I forgot to calculate my otouto's pride in himself. Damn him, he wasn't supposed to make the girl nearly cry.

"Eh I'm sure Sasuke-teme will come around. After all it's not every day your teammate gets on squad one", the boy said happily obviously very excited for Sakura. He gave her a smile and I noticed some of the sorrow go out from her eyes.

"Thanks Naruto", she said gratefully as she gave the boy a huge hug. I almost felt worried that my brother had more competition but I only saw a sibling bond between the two, nothing more. It actually looked like they were a lot closer than me and my own brother. How ironic.

"No problem Sakura-chan", the boy responded giving her a quick squeeze before the two parted. I looked over the blonde's shoulder to see Shisui watching. I met his eyes and I saw a quick flash of guilt before he plastered one of his goofy smiles on his face. Considering that besides Tsunade he's the only one who knows _I _was the one to recommend Sakura I already had a good idea what he was guilty about.

"So Sakura-chan what are you going to do to celebrate your promotion", Naruto asked with a mischievous look that gave me a really bad feeling. It only increased when Gemna appeared next to the boy with a big smile on his face.

"Yeah _Sakura-chan_ what are you going to do", Gemna asked making her raise her eyebrows.

"I don't know but I'm pretty sure you two already have an idea", she said with a tone of defeat. The two idiots didn't notice and immediately broke into wide grins.

"PARTY", they screamed making everyone on the street once again stare at us as if Sasuke's little episode hadn't been enough already. At this rate people might start lumping me together with these imbeciles.

"Ooh a party, when", my cousin asked making his presence known. I rolled my eyes at his timing and was about to walk away when someone grabbed my arm.

"You're not really going to leave me alone with these idiots are you", came the pleading voice of the rosette. I turned around to see her giving me a puppy dog face that most grade schoolers would have a hard time topping. Unfortunately Sasuke had given me that look for the first ten years of his life and I had built an immunity to it. Although the pink hair made the look seem much more adorable. Wait since when did I use words like _adorable._ Ugh I need to stop hanging around Shisui and Gemna it is lowering my IQ.

"Would you like me to walk you home", I asked her making her give me a huge smile. How just doing the gentleman thing could make her so happy is beyond me. Although I suppose with her teammates she's not really used to experiencing it.

"Thank-you taichou", she said with a small bow.

"When we're off duty Itachi is fine", I told her making her cheeks flush. I didn't see what the big deal is considering she called everyone else, including my mother, by their first name.

"Alright then Itachi-san", she said before giving me another smile. The mood swings on this girl nearly gave me a headache. Wasn't she almost in tears a few minutes before?

"Sakura-san can you show me where you live I am not familiar with your home", I told her since I couldn't walk her home if she didn't show me away. She flushed a dark red and cleared her throat before walking in the direction of civilian housing.

"You live in civilian housing", I asked slightly surprised. I was pretty sure her parents weren't ninja but I didn't think she would live there. I wasn't aware of many ninja who lived near civilians it was inconvenient and often landlords in civilian housing didn't understand that ninja were often gone for months at a time and weren't able to pay rent on time.

"Yes I live with my parents, I'm only seventeen after all", she pointed out and I supposed that made sense. After all I still lived at home but when I got married the house would become mine anyway so what's the point in getting comfortable somewhere else.

"Oh so no one in your family is ninja", I asked curious. It was odd for someone who was such a powerful ninja to not have any ninja blood. The girl became more curious all the time.

"No just me, my parents are realtors. I am the first ninja in my entire family", she told me with a hint of sadness. I assumed it must be hard to relate with people who have never had her experiences even if they were family.

"Do they approve of your career", I asked making her sigh.

"No they only let me go to the academy because they figured I would give up after awhile. When I became genin my parents were shocked but they didn't make me quit so I'm quite grateful", she explained and I felt bad for her. It is bad enough for Sasuke who is never good enough for our father but to do something your parents just don't approve of, I doubt she ever gets the praise she deserves.

"Well it's a good thing you didn't. If you had never become a medic many people would have lost their lives, including me. You are a great resource to Konaha", I stated simply but I hoped she realized I was trying to praise her. From the grateful look she was giving me I guess she did.

"Thank-you Itachi-san", she said gratefully and she seemed to have an extra spring in her step. We entered one of the smaller neighborhoods and our progress slowed considerably since it seemed every person on the entire street knew Sakura.

"Hello Sakura-san how are you doing", an elderly woman asked as a few children grabbed onto Sakura's leg.

"I am doing fine Kaede-san, how about you? Is the herbs I gave you helping your migraines", Sakura asked the older woman. I guess when you're a medic everyone knows you.

"Yes they have helped immensely dear. Now who is this young man, is he your boyfriend", the woman asked with a wink pointing towards me. Sakura spluttered and blushed; she really needed to kick that habit if she was ever going to go undercover.

"No no he's not my boyfriend. I mean it's not that I don't think he's handsome or anything. I mean we're just teammates, not that dating teammates is a bad thing. Oh I mean-

"I am just her captain Kaede-san, I was merely walking her home since our other teammates were too preoccupied to do it themselves", I explained to her since Sakura seemed to be having some difficulties. The girl isn't very good under any sort of pressure it seems.

"Oh well alright Sho-chan, Yoko-chan we must be on our way, your mother will be worried if we're late to dinner", the woman ordered the two children clinging to Sakura. The children looked sad and the little girl gave Sakura one last hug before hurrying after her grandmother. The boy on the other hand grabbed Sakura's hand and gave it a kiss before heading off as well. The look on Sakura's face was rather comical and I must admit I was becoming rather fond of the way she looked when embarrassed.

"Come on Sakura-san you better get home and get some rest. Considering how excited the idiots were your party will probably be tonight so you better rest up Kami knows what they'll do to you", I told her with a smirk. She groaned at that and turned onto a street where the houses were slightly bigger than the ones before.

"Don't even remind me, for my sixteenth birthday Naruto and Ino threw me a party and invited people I didn't even know! They had more fun than I did", she complained before stopping in front of what I assumed was her home.

"Well tonight will probably be the same case but it's a lot easier to just let them do what they want", she said with a sigh before walking up the steps. "Thank you Itachi-san", she told me after I walked her to the door.

"Why thank me, its common courtesy to walk a woman home isn't it", I asked puzzled.

"Well yes but I meant for what you did with Sasuke. I can't believe he was so upset but you took care of the problem and you were nicer to me then he was and you barely know me. It's just not what I expected and I am very grateful", she said before turning around.

"You're welcome Sakura-san", I told her and she gave me one last smile before disappearing into her home.

What a strange girl.

* * *

"I'm home", I called out as I walked into my home. I was greeted by a wonderful smell that could only be created by my mother's cooking.

"Ita-chan I'm in the kitchen", my mother yelled her voice echoing into the entryway. I walked in and caught sight of my mother who was bustling all throughout the kitchen as if she was feeding a hundred and not four people. She put the rice on the stove and breaded the pork in what looked like one motion. I sometimes wondered why my mom didn't go back to being a ninja, if she put her multitasking skills into defeating an enemy she could be her own one man squad.

"Ita-chan can you grab the soy sauce from the fridge", she asked me but I knew it was really a command. I pulled it out and handed it to her and watched as she started the stir-fry. She sliced the pork and I was content just leaning on the counter waiting for her to ask me the question that seemed to be plaguing her mind.

"Itachi", she said and I immediately snapped to attention because my mother never called me by my name. She turned around after the food was stabilized and I could tell she was troubled.

"Yes Okasan", I answered and she pursed her lips before continuing her questioning (read interrogation).

"Why did Sasuke storm in here an hour ago looking like he wanted to slaughter the entire village", she asked raising an eyebrow clearly saying she thought it was my doing. Which it was but the accusation wasn't appreciated.

"Because he's an immature brat who can't accept it when someone surpasses him", I answered curtly making her frown.

"Itachi", she warned.

"He found out I recommended Sakura for ANBU and is mad that it wasn't him", I watched her eyebrows shot right up, I forgot that she wasn't aware that that was me.

"You were the one who recommended Sakura-chan for ANBU", she asked me puzzled.

"Yes, she is also on my team which Sasuke apparently didn't approve of", at this she just frowned at me again.

"So you not only recommended her but you also put her on her team, didn't you think that that could maybe hurt your brother's feelings", she questioned me making me feel like a nine year old again who had ditched Sasuke at the park because he was acting clingy.

"He's an adult now he shouldn't try and punch me in the face for favoring someone else", now my mom looked flabbergasted. Hm I guess she didn't know he'd tried to punch me in the face either.

"He punched you in the face", she screeched and I wondered why Sasuke hadn't come downstairs yet there was no way he hadn't heard our mother considering her volume.

"He tried", I amended but she didn't look reassured.

"Look Itachi-

"Ita-chan", my mother and I looked to see Shisui throw himself through the kitchen window much to my mother's panic.

"Shisui-chan what are you doing", she asked still panicked. Although she was probably more concerned about the plants he almost hit then Shisui himself. There are a million nut jobs out there but some of my others plants are one of a kind. The priority is quite clear.

"Sorry Obasan (A/N this means aunt I checked) I just wanted to tell Ita-chan that Sakura's party is tonight at the Golden Flower", he finished excitedly. I groaned a little at the thought of carrying my drunken teammates home as I always ended up doing after a night at that club. At least this time Sakura could help me out although I didn't really want her near them. Shisui gets very touchy feely when he's drunk.

"Alright is that all you need to tell me", I asked irritated. Why do we have to have a party if Sakura doesn't even want one?

"Yep make sure you tell Sasu-chan too", he instructed me with a wink. Before I could tell him no way in hell he had already gone out the window. I sighed at my cousin's idiotic ways but as my mom seemed busy locking the window I decided to pay my otouto a little visit. I walked up the stairs ad wasn't shocked to see his door shut. I could hear a few growls coming from behind the door so I had a feeling he was still in a bad mood. I gave a shrug before kicking down the door much to Sasuke's surprise.

"what the hell Itachi", he yelped as his door landed a few feet from his bed I walked over and gave him a warning look when I saw he was reaching for the kunai by his desk.

"I didn't feel like picking the lock", I said simply much to his disbelief.

"It wasn't locked dumbass", he protested and before he could blink I had him pinned to the wall.

"I don't appreciate the name calling otouto", I growled before releasing him to the floor. He glared at me but made no attempt to attack.

"What do you want", he asked with clenched fists.

"You will come to Sakura's party tonight and you will be pleasant in her presence", I ordered him before walking back to the now doorless doorway.

"Why do you care if I come to Sakura's party or not", he asked tiredly not bothering to argue about his attendance. We both knew he'd come.

"I don't", I answered simply before leaving my foolish otouto still crumbled on the floor. And I spoke the truth; I don't care one way or the other.

But he should.

* * *

Ok that's it and hopefully I update soon but if not definitely by July 13th. I was thinking next chapter is Sakura's point of view but I'm open to requests. Thank-you for reading and please **review** and check out my other stories

**-Sakura478**


	7. Chapter 7

Ok here's chapter seven. Thank-you for all the alerts and favorites. A special thank-you to **The Girl Across The Street**, **Guest**, **light blossom and dark warrior**, **StarKiss666**, **Angel1992**, **romyblossom,** **theblackunend**, **funbunny99**, **Kyuubi's angel of darkness**, **sophy**, **ummIDK**.

And thank **you **for reading:)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or make any profit off this story or any of my other stories**

* * *

Chapter Seven

"Come on forehead it's a party _not _Sunday school", Ino scolded me on my choice of attire. I was wearing a white peasant blouse with knee length jean shorts which I could tell Ino didn't approve of.

"What's wrong with it piggy, I wear this outfit out all the time", I told her grabbing a brush and dragging it through my tangle filled locks. I saw Ino wince at the amount of pink hairs that were being harassed into my brush but my outfit seemed to be the more immediate problem in her eyes.

"Forehead I love you, really I do but I will not be seen in public with someone who dresses like a 12-year old when going to a club. Come on forehead The Golden Flower is the coolest club in the entire land of fire and they aren't going to let you in dressed like that even if it is your party", Ino scowled before opening up my closet. She then proceeded to throw pretty much everything I owned out onto the floor with no regard to the fact that unlike hers my parents didn't do my laundry.

"Pig you're making a mess", I yelled at her before picking the clothes off the floor and putting them back on their hangers.

"Well I wouldn't have to throw them on the floor if you had at least one piece that said _sexy and available_", she purred before continuing to empty my closet. In dropped the clothes in my hands to the floor in defeat since no matter how fast I hung Ino tossed a lot faster.

"Why would I want my outfits to say that at my promotion party. It's not like I'm going to have tons of free time once I become ANBU", I reminded her sarcastically. She stuck her tongue out before moving on to the last of my clothing.

"Exactly so you should hurry up and get some while you can", she teased making me chuck some of the 'rejects' at her.

"I'm not interested in 'getting some'. I actually kind of want a relationship first", I said slightly embarrassed. All I needed to do was give Ino another reason to call me childish.

"Well duh forehead I don't want you to sleep with some random stranger. That's why I want you to look sexy, so you can finally get a boyfriend", Ino exclaimed excitedly before giving a disappointing groan. "Not that that seems possible with your shitty wardrobe", she complained before slamming my closet door shut.

"Well sorry I don't have any spare hooker clothing", I spat out making her sigh and grab my arm.

"You should be but don't worry forehead you can borrow something of mine", Ino chirped happily before dragging me down the stairs much to the amusement of my mother.

"Bye girls have fun", my mom called out from her venue point in the kitchen.

"Don't worry we will", Ino shouted interrupting what I had been about to say. Before I could even wave bye to my mother Ino had dragged me out the door but not before I heard my mother's chuckling.

* * *

Three hours and several screeching matches later I found myself in front of the Golden Flower next to a beaming and equally slutty looking Ino. I let out a sigh as I readjusted my dress for the fifth time in the past minute but no amount of tweaking could change the fact it was too short. I had a bad feeling that if I danced I would end up flashing my underwear to the entire club but according to Ino that was the point.  
"Forehead stop messing with your dress, it isn't magically going to go to your knees", Ino mocked brushing some of her bangs out of her face.

"Not all of us are used to looking like 200 bucks a night", I whisper yelled as not to attract the attention of any of our fellow club goers. Or at least not any more attention, as I could practically feel the stares of the entire male population and believe me when I say they weren't looking at my face.

"Chillax forehead you look more decent then most of the girls here and besides you would be more then 200. Your pink hair has to count for some weird fetish", she stated matter-of-factly but she cracked up after I aimed a punch straight for her face.

"Shut up piggy", I screeched at her and the only reason I didn't try to punch her again is because I was hearing a lot of wolf whistles and cheers for a 'chic fight'.

Perves

"Just kidding forehead, now come on we better get in I don't want Shikamaru to get too lonely", before I could tell her he was probably enjoying the break she had dragged me straight to the front of the line much to the annoyance of everyone outside.

"And who are you", the guard at the front asked and I had a bad feeling we were going to the back of the line.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka and this is Sakura Haruno", Ino introduced us. I expected at least some recognition for my name, after all I was the Hokage's apprentice, but the dude just looked bored and I knew we were probably going to end up sneaking in from the roof. Now that I think about it, why didn't we do that in the first place?

"Sorry girls but you're going to have to wait in line like ever-

"SAKURA-CHAN", two familiar figures appeared behind the guard with drinks in their hand that probably weren't their first.

"Tch thanks for the hello", Ino told the bys sarcastically. Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly but Shisui just looked at her before getting a big smile. Uh oh.

"I apologize; I wouldn't want such a beautiful woman to feel unappreciated", Shisui purred kissing Ino's hand. Ino flushed a dark red but before she could reply another figure shoved past the guard and wrapped his arm around Ino's waist.

"Hey Ino", Shikamaru said in his usual bored tone but his eyes had a fire in them that only showed in battle. But this time that fire was directed directly at Shisui who gave Shikamaru an innocent smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Oh Shika-chan is this beautiful woman your girlfriend", Shisui asked despite how obvious the answer was. Naruto and I exchanged uncomfortable looks and I prayed for someone to save us from the situation.

"Yea she is", Shikamaru answered tightening his hold on Ino's waist. Ino glanced back and forth between the two guys with a mix of nervousness and confusion and if I would have felt sorry for her if I wasn't so jealous of the fact she actually had a love life.

Naruto, who despite his complete aloofness had caught on to the tension in our small group, gave a nervous laugh.

"Come on guys the party's already started. We better get in before everyone wonders where the main attractions at", Naruto joked looping his arm around my shoulders easing away some of the tension.

"Whoo yeah lets party", Ino cheered dragging me and Shikamaru into the club Naruto right behind.

Walking into the club was like going into an alternate reality. There were no windows and the lights scattered around the room according to the beat of the music. I saw a lot of familiar faces and I blushed a little at seeing my name in huge letters. I knew most people were here to party but it was still a party in my honor which made me smile.

"Damn forehead the club is packed. Naruto I thought you said only people you invited could get in tonight", Ino scolded as she looked around scouting for familiar faces.

"That's true, I invited all these people", he admitted sheepishly and I looked around at all the familiar faces and was kinda touched they all came despite the fact less than half were actually here for me.

"Kami Naruto did you invite every shinobi in Konaha", Ino squeaked as she caught sight of all our senseis drinking at the bar.

"All the ones who weren't on missions", Naruto boasted obviously proud of himself. I laughed at his childish expression but sobered up when I saw a familiar face walking towards us.

"Sakura are you-

"Don't worry Ino I'll be fine", I reassured her as her and Shikamaru walked off. Naruto gave my shoulders a tight squeeze before greeting the newcomer to our group.

"Hey teme I didn't think you'd actually make it", Naruto told him clapping him on the back. Sasuke's slight wince let me know that Naruto was still pissed at him as well. Good.

"Hn", he responded making my fists clench. The bastard didn't even have the balls to apologize.

"Tch whatever", I spat out walking away.

"Ooh I love this song come on let's dance Sakura-chan", Naruto yelled grabbing me and Sasuke and dragging us to the middle of the dance floor. Naruto twirled me around and I laughed as he attempted to do the moon walk only to fall on his ass. I pulled him up and we continued goofing off while Sasuke stood there looking like he couldn't care less but a small twinkle in his eye gave away his amusement. That amusement quickly disappeared once one of his many fan girls came up in an outfit that would make even Ino cringe.

"Would you like to dance _Sasuke-kun_", she purred making Sasuke flinch back a little. Naruto and I exchanged matching looks of amusement as we watched the girl try and flirt with the human ice cube. I wince a little remembering how I used to be just like her. Maybe even worse.

"No", the girl winced a little at Sasuke's clipped tone but it was hard to feel sorry for her when she was probably one of the many Uchiha fan girls plotting my demise.

"But Sasuke-kun I-

"No", the girl whimpered a little bit before scowling and walking off. She shoved into me as she walked off and while it could have been written off as an accident; her smug expression told me it was definitely _not_ an accident.

"Sasuke aren't you going to do something", I spat out bitterly gesturing towards the group of girls who were now pointing at me and laughing.

"Why should I", he asked obviously still pointing over my promotion.

"You stuck up egotistical son of a bi-

"Oh look a slow song. You know Hinata looks lonely, better ask her to dance. Speaking of dancing you guys should try it", Naruto stammered pushing us towards each other before taking off towards Hinata who grew a darker shade of red for every step he got closer to her.

Without Naruto things were awkward and stiff, it didn't help that you wouldn't have been able to fit a magazine in between me and the Uchiha. We stood there awkwardly for a moment before Sasuke grabbed my hands and placed them on his shoulders. I gave him a confused gaze making him sigh before gingerly placing his hands on my waist. He tried to sway us but I refused to move.

"What the hell do you think you're doing", I hissed at him as he finally succeeded in swaying us slightly.

"Look if we do this the dobe will leave us alone", he responded stiffly. We swayed slightly and I heard a few wolf whistles, one of which I was sure belonged to Ino.

"I really don't think he's paying attention to us", I admitted jerking my head towards where our goofy blonde friend was swaying excitedly with a blushing heiress in his arms.

"Hn about time he made a move on her", Sasuke scoffed. I agreed with him but due to his recent behavior I felt the need to show the jerk up.

"Not like you can talk", I said making him narrow his eyes at me. "You haven't been on a date in your entire life. I bet you haven't even _kissed_ a girl", I mocked and now he was glaring at me. I knew I was right since if it had happened he would of told Naruto, they were best friends no matter what he said, and Naruto would have told me either by accident or on purpose.

"Shut up", he growled at me making me roll my eyes.

"Why should I", I said mocking his earlier words and he realized it too.

"Why should I stand up for you. It's not like you need my help, after all you're my _superior_ now", he mocked. We had stopped moving and the couples around us had drifted away as if the tension was repelling them.

"Why does that bug you so much? You and Naruto were ahead of me for years isn't it only right I pull ahead even if it's just for a little while", I said almost pleadingly. I saw a flash of guilt cross his expression but it was gone as quick as it had come.

"It bugs me because my brother's the one that put you ahead of me", he admitted bitterly. His hands had released my waist and my hands dropped from his shoulders.

"Sasuke, I didn't ask him to pick me over you", I told him tears beginning to collect in my eyes despite how hard I was trying to stop them.

"I know", he muttered softly and without my ninja hearing I wouldn't have caught it.

"So is that it", I asked him making him tense up. "Are you going to be angry at me for something that I can't control. Are you just going to toss me out of your life for something I didn't choose", I asked him the tears flowing freely now.

"Yes", he answered not even bothering to look me in the eye. I stared at him for a few moments before the first sob broke through my chest and I flew to the nearest door. As soon as the cold air hit my face I collapsed on the ground and let my sobs out.

It was a while before I noticed how cold my skin felt sitting on the cement and I pulled myself up and looked around at where I'd escaped to. It was one of the side entrances that was probably used by security. I looked up and noticed the moon was past the middle of the sky signaling it was after midnight. I'd probably been out here for at least two hours and my numb legs were proof. I slowly got to my feet and started walking towards the front. I decided to wait for Ino a few minutes in case she was still here. If she wasn't in the front in the next few minutes I would go ahead and walk to her house it wasn't too far although I'd probably ditch the shoes.

I was almost to the entrance and my head throbbed as the music blared so loud I could make out every individual word. I was about to sit down against the front wall when a group of four male walked out. The two who were obviously drunk were supported by the two who were sober or at least more sober then the plastered ones. I hid behind the wall as I recognized my team and _Sasuke_. There was no way I was ready t face him not after running away from him in hysterics a mere two hours before. I leaned over to get a closer look and watched as Itachi tilted his head slightly in my direction. I couldn't hear what he was saying bit whatever it was it made Sasuke scowl before Itachi handed him Gemna and the sulking teen took off apparently to take Gemna and Shisui home.

Itachi watched them leave before turning in my direction.

"You can come out Sakura-san", he told me motioning with his finger for me to come forward, and I walked out sheepishly to where he stood with an amused expression.

"Is there a reason you were hiding Sakura-san", he asked amusement coating his tone. I frowned a little as I remembered exactly why I'd run out of the club ad why I hadn't wanted to speak to his group before.

"No reason Itachi-san", I told him lying through my teeth and the look on his face told me he knew it too.

"You know Sakura-san if you want to say it's because my otouto is a dick I won't take offence", he assured me making me laugh a little.

"So you saw it huh", I said tiredly leaning against the wall. He stood next to me and his closeness thawed my frozen body much to my embarrassment.

"I'm not aware of what 'it' is but I saw when that atrocious girl pushed into you and he did nothing on your behalf", he said disdain evident in his voice.

"Oh yeah that was pretty bad too" I told him and wishing I'd seen a better view of the girl's face so I could seek her out later.

"Hn, so you wanna tell me what he did to make you cry", he asked turning towards me a look of concern in his eyes as slight as it was.

"How do you know he made me cry", I asked him softly and reached a hand up and pulled up my chin before sweeping his other hand over my salt stained cheek.

"The evidence is on your face", he said simply before taking his hand away and walking away.

"Where are you going", I asked not wanting him to go and leave me here alone. He turned around and gave me a reassuring smirk.

"Don't worry I believe your friend is looking for you", he stated simply and then the yelling became clear.

"FOREHEAD. FOREHEAD GIRL, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU", I turned around and saw Ino racing out of the club with a worried expression that melted off once she saw me. "Oh thank Kami; I hadn't seen you since you danced with Sasuke. Come on I want to go ho- forehead were you just talking with Itachi Uchiha", she asked me wonder coating her tone.

"Yes", I squeaked out nervously making her give a feral grin before placing her arm over her shoulder.

"So forehead why don't you tell me what you and smoking hot Itachi were doing out here _alone_", she ordered wiggling her eyebrows making me laugh as headed towards her house.

"Believe me Ino it's nothing", I told her making her scoff.

"He's Itachi Uchiha, you've got to mean something for him to talk to you when his life isn't at stake. Hell even then", she exclaimed and I laughed as we walked down the street.

"I highly doubt that Ino", I said and she just gave me a knowing smirk.

"Are you sure", she asked making me stumble a bit on the road as her words rang in my head.

_Are you sure?_

* * *

Alright that's it for chapter seven I hoped you liked it sorry for the delay. I was on vacation and I didn't have as much time as I thought I would to write I was too busy being bored (my mother shouldn't be allowed to pick out vacations). I hope you like it; it's the longest chapter I've ever written whoo whoo. Please **review** and next chapter will be starring **Itachi** unless one of you has a better idea.

**-Sakura478**


	8. Chapter 8

Hi guys don't worry I'm not dead just uninspired. I'm super sorry for the long wait and those of you reading Return and Fourteen Days those will be updated soon too. Thank-you to **DeidaraIshTheShiz, theblackunend, Death Love Rose, Guest, Anon, Guest, light blossom and dark warrior, funbunny99, and Kyuubi's angel of darkness** for their awesome reviews.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…..or do I.**

* * *

Chapter Eight

I dragged my cousin out of the club while Sasuke was supporting Gemna. My two idiotic teammates had passed out and it was barely after midnight. I'd complain about how they couldn't hold their drink but I wasn't the least bit disappointed to be out of the club earlier than planned.

"I don't get why we can't just ditch them and leave them to sit in their own puke", Sasuke griped and I had to stop myself from growling at him. It would be in his best interests to just leave me alone. I had seen him earlier when he did nothing to defend Sakura when that fan girl of his ran into her. And later I didn't see him with her at all. I had a feeling my darling otouto had screwed up again. I was beginning to get inpatient.

"Because an enemy ninja could find them and use them for information. Or they could choke on their own vomit and we'd be missing teammates", I told him in a bored tone that didn't tell him my irritation. He scowled at my answer before grunting slightly under Gemna's weight.

Tch, weak.

Before I could tease him about his lack of strength I felt a flare of familiar chakra from around the corner of the building. My suspicions about my brother being an ass to Sakura were confirmed. After all she isn't mad at me and our other two teammates are intoxicated so Sasuke must be the one she's hiding from.

"Otouto take Shisui back to the compound would you", it came out as a s suggestion but we both knew it was an order. His eyes snapped up to mine and I felt the beginnings of an argument coming on.

"Why should I", he asked defiantly. I smirked a little at his answer and made sure he saw the tomaos in my sharingan spinning.

"Because I have something I need to do and all you need to do is go home and pout", I told him and he scowled before taking Shisui's arm and sprinting onto a rooftop before disappearing entirely. I waited until his chakra signature was a good distance away before acknowledging our extra companion.

"You can come out Sakura-san", I told her motioning for her to come out with my finger. She walked out looking embarrassed and I made a mental note to practice stealth in our training.

"Is there a reason you were hiding Sakura-san", I asked her amused. I wonder how many different shades of red I could make her turn. My only regret is that it's dark and I can't see it without my sharingan.

"No reason Itachi-san", she told me in a voice I didn't believe. I think she could tell that I knew she was lying so I decided to assist her in telling me the truth.

"You know Sakura-san if you want to say its because my otouto's a dick I won't take offense", I told her simply and a brief smile crossed her face before she looked gloomy again.

"So you saw it huh", she asked me sadly leaning against the wall. I walked over to her and my closeness made her body flush. Blush number three

"I'm not aware of what 'it' is but I saw it when that atrocious girl pushed into you and he did nothing on your behalf", I told her disdain coating my voice. She winced a little and leaned a little closer which made her look calmer.

"Oh yeah that was pretty bad too", she said as if it had slipped her mind. I wondered what he had done to top that injustice.

"Hn, so you wanna tell me what he did to make you cry", I asked her and she looked up at me in mild surprise.

"How do you know he made me cry", she questioned softly her voice taking n an angelic quietly as the trails of salt on her face were reflected in the neon lights of the club's sign. I reached a hand up and lifted her chin and trailed my fingers down her cheeks.

"The evidence is on your face", I said simply before i could say anything else I heard the faint call of Sakura's name that I recognized in the tone of the young Yamanaka's voice. I withdrew my hand and started walking away.

"Where are you going", she asked me worried and she had the look of a child that didn't want to be left alone.

"Don't worry I believe your friend is looking for you", I assured her but it came out flat and it seemed as if I had used all my comfortness for the night.

"FOREHEAD. FOREHEAD GIRL, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU", came the obnoxious voice of her friend. Sakura turned around and I saw a flash of worried blue eyes before I flashed into the Uchiha compound.

I took a deep breath in and I looked to the couch I had proofed next to and saw Shisui and Gemna cuddling on the large four seater couch. I wrinkled my nose as some drool leaked out of Gemna's mouth. I made another mental note for training tomorrow. The idiot was scrubbing my couch.

I tried sensing all the people in my home and besides Shisui and Gemna there were only two signatures. Sasuke was in his room and his aura was rather threatening, he was apparently still pissed. While my mother's aura was calm and peaceful in her room and I sensed she was asleep. My father wasn't home but he often came home and fell asleep with my mother but then left around midnight and came back before she woke up. At first I believed he was cheating on her or up to something she wouldn't approve of but like his sons the man rarely slept. Insomnia ran in the family.

I sensed Sasuke pause in his pacing and I knew he could feel my chakra signature I decided it was time for us to have a brotherly talk.

I walked up the stairs at a relaxed pace and I could feel Sasuke's agitation increase along with a little fear. I twisted the knob and opened it up and it swung open even smoother than before. The Uchiha carpenters did their job well.

"What is it aniki", Sasuke asked me tersely his eyes on the my face as if trying to see into my head to see what I was thinking.

"So were you pleasant to Sakura", I asked him even though I already know the answer. A flash of guilt crossed his face and I was glad he felt bad. He'd feel even worse in the morning when he has to ask Sakura to fix his broken ribs.

"I'll take that as a no", I commented dryly. He looked up at me his sharingan flashing.

"Why do you care Aniki? What's with your sudden interest in my teammate", Sasuke asked me and I could feel his irritation rolling off in waves.

"Why is it any of your concern", I questioned and he seemed very sad for a minute before his anger flared up again.

"Because she's mine", he spat out and I oddly started to become very amused.

"Really because usually when I make a girl cry its not because I want them to become the next Uchiha matriarch", I said mockery etched into my voice. Sasuke glared at me but I ignored him in favor of slipping onto the couch against the wall.

"I mean really, Sakura is a beautiful woman who happens to be the top medic in all the five nations and the Hokage's apprentice how long did you really think it would take before somebody noticed her", I asked him and he seemed to be growing even more frustrated.

"I don't know", he admitted through gritted teeth. I nodded as if I was seriously considering what he was saying.

"Well I suppose this means you really are the failure father pegged you as", I told him and I barely had time to move when Sasuke lunged for me. His sharingan was blazing and he had a shuriken in each hand.

"SHUT UP", he roared before once again attempting to pounce on me. I ducked easily and grabbed both of his wrists and slammed him down into the floor making the room shake.

"Don't overestimate yourself otouto. I'm still stronger", I hissed at him as he continued to squirm.

"Damn it", Sasuke cursed still squirming I tensed slightly and he stopped squirming. An ANBU appeared outside the window and quickly released the seals keeping the window locked before nimbly jumping into the bedroom.

"Uchiha-sama the Hokage has requested your presence", the robotic voice of the ANBU announced before quickly exiting. Easily and I remained still for a second or two before I got up and retired my hair so it fell neatly at the base of my neck. Sasuke brushed himself off slightly before glaring at me.

"Don't you have to go _Uchiha-sama_", he mocked and I narrowed my eyes at his disrespectful tone.

"Watch yourself otouto or next time I won't go easy on you", I warned him before flashing out the window. I darted over the rooftops in the compound and nodded towards the police members on guard at the gate.

"I'm going to see the Hokage if I do not return by 6am please inform my family that I am on a mission and will return as soon as possible", I informed the, and they both nodded used to my late night calls. I left the compound and easily made my way though the civilian section of Konoha before reaching the Hokage tower. I hopped through the open window and for once found Tsunade looking relatively sober. Rather odd for this late at night, usually she was inebriated by now.

"You called me Hokage-sama", I told her and she barely glanced at me before resuming her glaring contest with a pile of paperwork on her desk.

"Hokage-sama if you called me to do your paperwork I'm afraid I'll have to refuse you", I told her coolly slightly irked to find she wasn't going to go ahead and get to the point.

"Remember the condition of Sakura being placed on your team"

_"And what is this condition", he asked carefully. Then again he had good reason to be suspicious. The village government hadn't been exactly kind to him in his youth._

_"You were once part of Root correct", I asked carefully already knowing the answer. He gave me a quick nod but his jaw tightened a bit at the mention of the organization he'd once been a part of._

_"As one of the few people Danzo seems to fear I want you to go and ask him for one of his younger members", he raised an eyebrow probably thinking of the complete lack of trust in Root that had been building for nearly nine years._

_"Why do you need this member", he asked looking deep in thought probably reminiscing about his own days in Root._

_"They will be your new teammate"_

"So what, you wish for me to go request a new teammate now", I asked and she looked up at slight irritation showing in her expression.

"Yes but there is a specific member I wish for you to request", she told me pulling a file out of the stack.

The file showed a pale man around the age of 18 or 19. His expression was blank and his eyes void of emotion. I grimaced as I remembered seeing some of the younger members of root 'conditioned'. Chances are this boy had gone through that.

"Does he have a name", I asked and for once it wasn't a stupid question. Most root members didn't have names. You don't name your sword so Danzo saw no point in naming his own weapons.

"No but I assume he will be given one for his mission", Tsunade said simply. I nodded before heading towards the door.

"Oh and Uchiha", Tsunade called and I turned to her with a raised brow.

"If you hurt my apprentice I'll make you unable to reproduce. Less of you obnoxious Uchihas that way", she threatened and I gave a small smirk before running in the direction of Danzo's home.

On the outside it appeared to be a typical wealthy home but I knew it housed the physical representation of cruelty. I nodded at the two root members hidden around the perimeter before slipping inside.

The devil himself was sitting in a chair by a bookshelf reading what looked to be a strategy book. He didn't look up but I knew he sensed my presence. No need to bother hiding, not like he can take me on anyway.

"Aw Itachi-chan what do I owe this pleasure of your visit for", he asked sounding slightly amused but I could sense his fear.

"My team is lacking a member and Tsunade suggested I ask you if you have any replacements in mind", I told him my voice cold. He raised an eyebrow before giving me a small sneer.

"Don't play innocent with me boy, the Hokage already has someone in mind doesn't she", he questioned and my lack of answer told him what he needed to know.

"Yeah I thought so. So who is it", he inquired dropping all forms of formality.

"Here's the picture", I told him handing over the picture of the pale teen I'd taken

from Tsunade's desk.

"Alright I'll have him to you by next week he's currently in use", Danzo said as if the boy was an object. I clenched my teeth but memories of what almost happened to my family made me pause.

I flashed out of the room and into my bedroom that I was pleased to see was empty. I quickly undressed before pulling on a pair of sweat pants and slipping into bed. I glanced at the clock it read 2:30am which gave me about two hours of sleep. I'd gone on worse and with what was possibly coming I was going to need it.

* * *

Ok that's it for Itachi Taichou Chapter Eight. I hope you enjoyed it. Again sorry for the super long wait, the next chapter should be up within the next month but note it will only be published on **Fridays**. Please **review**!

**-Sakura478**


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys. Ha I updated in two weeks no more delays! Thank-you for the great response the last chapter got. I still can't believe the success of this story, it blows my never guessed my first six months of Fanfiction writing would be going this well. Now this has been a pretty busy week for me. I updated **Fourteen Days**(Ichiruki), **Return**(kakasaku) which is almost finished, and **teen titans drabbles** in less then a week and a half. I'm tired but I love writing I feel so accomplished. Thank-you to **IWiredI, Kyuubi's angel of darkness, theblackunend, funbunny99, , **and** icendfire** for reviewing you're absolutely amazing. I'd give you brownies if I could(brownies are better than cookies).

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto. Wish I did but I don't.

* * *

Chapter Nine

I groaned as I sat up from my makeshift bed on the floor. In the middle of the night Ino had pushed me off after I refused to talk about Itachi anymore. I hadn't felt like arguing since that would have led to me walking home at two in the morning so I settled for sleeping on Ino's hard wood floor. Now my back was bitching at me for not just shoving Ino in the closet.

"Pig", I muttered getting to my feet. The boards squeaked in protest as I asked to Ino's door.

"Ugh Forehead keep it down", Ino griped holding her pillow against her ears. I smirked at my friend's obvious hangover and just to show her how grateful I was for her allowing me to sleep on her hard cold floor I slammed her door loud enough for her neighbors to hear.

"FOREHEAD"

I chuckled before heading down the stairs to say bye to Ino's parents since I had training with Sasuke and Naruto this morning. I frowned at the thought of seeing Sasuke but I wasn't going to be the one to break Team 7's traditional training session. The bastard could do that himself.

"Oh Sakura-chan are you leaving already", Ino's mom asked me as she looked up from watering her flowers. It felt strange to have Ino's eyes looking at me from someone else's face.

"Yeah I have training with the boys today", I told her giving her a peck on the cheek. She gave me a little wave and soon I was on the rooftops of Konoha heading towards training ground three.

I gave smiles to the ninja who flitted past me. As quiet and peaceful a run on the roof sounds its really like a highway system up here. There are usually dozens of ninja going about the village and rarely do they ever use the ground as transportation.

"Sakura-chan", I looked over to see Kiba running towards me. I stopped and smiled at him as we both halted on the roof to a grocery store.

"Awesome party last night", he complimented folding both his hands behind his head. "I wish I could have enjoyed the open bar but I have a mission in a few minutes and I know that getting trashed before an a-class mission never ends well", he said chuckling. I smiled a bit as I remembered the morning after Naruto's first bar night. It had been a mission in the rain and Naruto had ended up nearly bleeding to death because his movements were so slow. Of course he had drank enough alcohol to kill several full grown men but the kyuubi made his metabolism move much faster.

"Hm well I'm glad. I don't want to see you in the emergency room", I told him sincerely as I remembered several occasions where Kiba and Shino had been brought in practically in pieces.

"Well not that you're ANBU you won't be in the hospital as much to piece me together. Congrats by the way Hinata and I tried to get to you last night but it was a zoo in there last night", Kiba apologized.

"It's alright, did Shino not go", I asked wondering where the bug specialist had been.

"No he had to work with a bee hive last night that's queen has gotten sick", Kiba said his expression suggesting he didn't get why a bug was more important then a party.

"Well I hope she's alright", I supplied uncertain how to respond to that. We stood there in puzzled silence before Kiba shook his hair out.

"Well I gotta go. Hinata waiting with Akamaru at the gate since he escorted her home last night", he told me turning around to head towards the gate.

"Wait I thought Naruto walked her home last night", I said suspiciously raising an eyebrow at him. He gave me a smug smile and I gasped as I realized what he had done.

"Did you make Akamaru follow them last night", I asked appalled. Kiba merely smirked before going off towards the village gate.

"Asshole"

I arrived first at the training grounds unsurprisingly. Naruto was usually a few minutes late and he was probably nursing a killer hangover. Hopefully Sasuke didn't show up at all.

"Sakura", so much for that thought. I turned around to see Sasuke looking at the ground. I looked at him and he lifted his head to meet my eyes.

"Hello Sasuke", I greeted tersely placing my gloves on my hands. I flexed my hand and the crinkling of the leather made me feel slightly calmer.

"Can we talk", he asked me sending slight shock waves through my core. I cleared my face and looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"The great Uchiha Sasuke actually wants to talk to little old me. I thought it was my fault that your darling aniki doesn't pay your ego the attention it deserves", I mocked and his eyes slanted in anger.

"Shut up I'm trying to be nice", he ordered and I laughed cruelly at his so called niceness.

"Really so making me cry at my promotion party is your idea of niceness", I cried out and I saw him wince slightly.

"I didn't mean to make you cry", he said more to himself then me. After all Sasuke couldn't be the villain.

"So what did you think telling me that our five years of friendship meant nothing would do", I asked exasperated and he clenched his fist and I took pleasure in the fact that I was getting to him.

"That wasn't what I meant", he barked out glaring at me his eyes alternating between black and red. I felt a sense of despair at the fact that this was the second time in two days the sharingan had been aimed at me.

"What are you going to do put me in a genjutsu", I inquired preparing my mind for invasion. Sasuke scowled and I felt the beginnings of a genjutsu forming. I didn't immediately break it off since I was curious about what he would do.

Despite the fact that I knew I was completely in the genjutsu with the human eye alone I couldn't see any differences in the clearing. I looked over to where Sasuke was and there was only a faint chakra change that told me it wasn't really him. It would fool even the highest level ninja unless of course they were a genjutsu specialist. Which I am.

"You've improved Sasuke but it's still only _second _best", I sneered. He growled and several kunai launched from the trees. The genjutsu made movement impossible and I winced as several kunai embedded themselves in my arms and legs. Had this been real I'd have several torn muscles but luckily this wasn't real no matter how real the pain felt.

"Son of a bitch", I cursed as the fake Sasuke disappeared. I looked around and before I could blink I was tackled to the ground.

"The only one who's second best here is you", Sasuke said smugly his breath in my ear. Had I been twelve I would have fainted at this point but I was seventeen and rather pissed off so instead I used most of my energy trying to move. Ever since he had tackled me I got my movement back and I was using it to my advantage. I tried to buck him off me Sasuke groaned as my knee connected with his groin.

"KAI", I screamed and before Sasuke could reinstate the genjutsu we were back in the clearing. I stretched out my leg muscles as Sasuke rubbed his eyes. I gave him one last look before heading out of the clearing. I had no interest in going to practice with someone who was ok with putting me in the sharingan. That was a no no.

"Sakura", Sasuke called out and I turned around wondering what the hell he wanted.

"What Sasuke", I asked only giving him a small glance before turning back around.

"Fight me", I nearly stopped breathing as the shock washed through me. Never in our five years of being a team had Sasuke requested to fight with me. Kakashi, yes. Naruto, hell yeah. But me no.

"What", I asked turning around and Sasuke smirked his sharingan flashing.

"Fight me", he repeated and this time before I could say anything his hands flew together to form the dreaded symbols of the fireball technique. I darted into the trees as the fire consumed the entire clearing.

"Shit", I cursed as heat of the flames warmed my back. I turned around and flung kunai at the pursuing Uchiha but a few skillfully thrown shuriken knocked them to the ground. Sasuke surged forward a kunai in hand but I parried him with one of my own. The clanging of metal could be heard throughout the forest and I winced as his kunai nicked my wrist. I knew that weapon wise the Uchiha was superior but my fists could out punch his any day.

"CHA", I screamed slamming my fist into the ground. The forest floor rippled and almost in slow motion the trees around us begin to crumble and fall. I went in with another strike as Sasuke attempted to doge the trees. He tried to outmaneuver me but my fist grazed his side cracking at least two ribs. He hissed and I smirked in satisfaction. I swung my leg out underneath his feet on the trees he'd taken cover on and he jumped up to dodge them but my fist connected with his cheek making it crack slightly and sending him to the floor. His reflexes caught in and I yelped as the tail of a fire dragon slapped against my calf. I managed to evade the rest of it but the burn was pretty serious. I panted as I put my hand against my thigh healing the gruesome burn.

"Tch weak", Sasuke scoffed before turning to walk away. My vision burned red as I let out an inhuman roar. I launched myself at the Uchiha and had he not moved I would have broken his spine.

"Never turn your back on an opponent. Ninja rule #4", I yelled in between blows. Sasuke's forehead was bleeding and the blood was seeping into his eye mimicking the look of the mangekyou. His arm was slightly twisted and he was slouched from his shattered ribs. He looked awful and I felt a great sense of pride in his appearance. Sasuke made another hand seal and I dodged a weak chidori before tackling him onto the ground. He grunted as my knee dug into his injured back.

"Get off", he ordered his voice muffled from the ground I simply dug my knee in deeper making him gasp slightly in pain.

"No not until you listen. You are very strong Sasuke but it's your lack of respect that makes you weak. You underestimate your own teammate despite the fact I outrank you. That borderlines on stupidity", I lectured making the arrogant Uchiha listen.

"Just because my brother has an interest in you doesn't make you stronger", Sasuke spat still struggling on the ground. I smacked him on the back of the head and a round of spitting let me know that I had gotten dirt in his mouth.

"I'm on ANBU squad one because I'm strong. Itachi _Taichou _nominated me for my skills. Skills that I worked hard to maintain while you and Naruto were too busy with each other to notice you actually had another teammate", I said bitterly. I felt a wave of sadness pass through my mind as I remembered our early days of being a genin team. I had always been left behind and it had taken the Hokage herself to make me the ninja I am today.

"And how they could forget a teammate like you will never cease to puzzle me", I turned around and saw Itachi leaning against a still intact tree. He had his usual blank expression but his eyes looked almost proud. Considering his otouto was face down in the dirt, I'm assuming it was me he was proud of.

"Aniki", Sasuke said stilling in his struggle. I let him up and he wasted no time in getting to his feet.

"Itachi what the hell are you doing here", Sasuke spat out his face still caked with blood and dirt. Itachi jumped down to Sasuke's level and his lean frame still had a few inches of Sasuke's more built one.

"I'm merely here to pick up my teammate", he told Sasuke before giving me a small smirk. I felt my face flush slightly but I quickly pushed it away before raising an eyebrow at Itachi.

"What do you mean pick me up", I asked wondering if we were already getting a mission. That didn't seem likely since we still didn't have a fourth teammate.

"Well we are currently in the middle of team practice and considering that there are only three of us it's rather easy to figure out when one of us isn't there", he informed me coolly. I felt embarrassed but then I realized I couldn't recall a time when Itachi had mentioned we had a team practice.

"You never told me that we had practice", I pointed out and of Itachi was a man to roll his eyes I assume he would have done so.

"We have practice every day unless we're on a mission or you're otherwise occupied. Unfortunately teaching underlings how to properly fight isn't a legitimate excuse", Itachi told me making Sasuke hiss. Itachi shot him a warning look and Sasuke immediately backed down. The way they were acting I felt as if I was missing something. Things between them seemed even more tense then usual. I wonder if they'd fought or something.

"Oh I hope I didn't cause you too much trouble", I said softly. I walked over to Itachi as he chuckled lightly.

"Actually it worked out well. Now Gemna can finish scrubbing my couch", he told me before going flashing through the trees. I followed after him without looking back at Sasuke who I'm sure was still pouting.

When we got to one of the restricted training grounds Itachi simply released the seal on the gate and let us in.

"So fancy", I muttered quietly and Itachi's quiet chuckle let me know that he heard me. The clearing was shaped like a perfect oval and various targets and dummies lined the sides for kunai and shuriken practice. There was a first aid kit which didn't make my confidence about my first ANBU practice go up.

"Asshole", I turned around and saw Gemna glaring at Itachi. Now usually I would say that was a stupid move but I recalled Itachi saying something about Gemna cleaning his couch. If I had to clean my captain's furniture I'd be pissed too regardless of the fact that he could kill me just by looking me in the eyes.

You know what I'd probably just keep my mouth shut now that I think about it.

"Good you're here now we can begin team practice"

Shit

* * *

Ok that's it for this installment of Itachi Taichou. Thank-you for reading and please check out my other stories you probably won't regret it. Please **review** and don't accept candy from strangers or dance the tango with a shark. They will eat you.

-**Sakura478**


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys I'm sorry for the super late update. The only reason I'm even updating now is I got this review from **Guest** (authoress). It was so nice that I thought 'hey I already finished the story I had to post today (that's right two updates on the same day, I'm on a roll) why not write this one too'. But yeah didn't have a lot of inspiration for this one I'm still pleased with how it turned out though. Thank-you to **Anjuhime**, **Anonymous**, **SasuLovesSaku4Ever**(it's ok I don't always log in), **theblackunend**, **Starberryblossom**, **Guest**, **Kyuubi's angel of darkness**, **The Ashen Sun**, **SupremeOverlordLetters**, **SamehJay**, and of course **Guest(authoress)**. Thanks and enjoy.

**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Chapter Ten

"Good you're here now we can begin practice", I smirked as Sakura blanched. Gemna patted her on the back before stretching his arms out.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan it will be over before you know it", Gemna assured her. She frowned and glared at him making him take a step a back.

"Yeah it will end really quickly after the two of you _kill me_", she screeched hitting him in the back of the head. The senbon user winced and nearly swallowed his senbon.

"Watch it these are prized goods you're damaging here", Gemna protested rubbing his now bruised head. Sakura scoffed and the ANBU operative actually looked offended.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean", he asked his voice whiny. Sakura looked at him almost as if she pitied him.

"Well according to Shizune the goods aren't _that_ good", she said sympathetically. Gemna face blanched and had I not been on the same team with him during his playboy days I would have felt sorry for him.

"W-what", he stammered and I realized he was actually worried about his lovers opinion of him. The idiot had never been self conscious before he must actually like this woman. I almost feel bad for her.

"Yeah she said that Raido wa-

"Raido that bastard I'll kill him", Gemna growled his senbon snapping in half in between his teeth. Sakura looked like she was trying not to laugh but Gemna was too busy being clueless to notice.

"Thinks he's so great just because he's part of the Hokage's private guard. Hn I'm part of ANBU squad one take that you uptight son of a bi-

"Gemna", I said sternly. The elder man huffed before looking away still mumbling. I gave Sakura a raised eyebrow but she just shrugged looking as innocent as ever. That pink hair of hers was a dangerous weapon not to mention her childlike eyes. If I hadn't watched the whole thing happen I might even be inclined to think she's innocent. She might make it in this business after all.

"What, some of us actually have hormones you know. And the testosterone is telling me to go kick that mans ass", Gemna scowled and I was slightly amazed at how worked up the usually relaxed senbon user was. I'd never seen him this worked up before it was rather amusing.

"Gemna", Sakura started but the enraged man just carried on.

"How dare he. I mean I know they're good friends and of course Shizune is a great medic and the sweetest person that ever existed and man the things she can do with her tongu-

"Gemna", Sakura snapped and he turned to the young medic confused while she looked like she was trying not to puke.

"I was just kidding. I thought your ego needed to be taken down a peg", she admitted as she shivered. I didn't blame her I too was disgusted but I had been the man's teammate for years, I was no stranger to his bedtime tales.

"That's cruel", Gemna told her frowning at her. Sakura just grinned sheepishly scratching the back of her head. The two continued their awkward stare off until a small cough reminded them of my presence. The two jumped to attention and I smirked as Gemna shot her one last glare.

"Ok now we're going to warm up with five laps around the village border", I told them placing some of my equipment on that I had taken off at some point.

"What are you doing", Sakura asked as I strapped on my best and attached a few kunai pouches to my legs.

"We are running in our gear. It's the best way to make this a more realistic practice", I told her and she groaned before looking around the field.

"Wait I don't have any gear", she told me frowning as Gemna pulled on all of his gear while shooting the pinkette the occasional glare followed by some indistinct mumblings.

"I know I brought you this bag it should work until you're gear arrives", I told her handing a small green bag over to her. She looked at it curiously obviously wondering how the backpack was equal to all the gear we had on. She just shrugged and grabbed it and nearly dropped it.

"Holy shit", she gasped pulling it onto her back. I saw her chakra flare up and I tossed a kunai at her making her glare at me.

"What was that about", she asked me glaring as I twirled another kunai between my fingers.

"You can't use chakra to carry it. You'll waste chakra that you'll need later", I told her and her chakra depleted and I saw her struggling to hold the bag.

"So what I'm supposed to carry this without any of my strength", she asked me and I nodded.

"If you have to use chakra it's not _your _strength, it's your chakras. I'm already aware of how strong your chakra is, I want to see what you are capable of", I told her and she sighed before standing up. Shaking a bit at the weight of the bag.

"Ok let's go", she said and I nodded.

"Yes let's"

* * *

As we finished the last lap I was quite aware of Sakura's struggles. She had tried to keep up with me and Gemna's pace but had struggled after the first three laps. Gemna had already finished and I ran slightly ahead of the pinkette to keep an eye on her. I was curious to how she would do later considering this was just the warm up.

"Finally I'm done", she panted as she ran into the clearing. Gemna tossed her a water bottle which she eagerly downed. I took more reserved sips of my own bottle while I waited for her to catch her breath.

"Alright now it's time to begin practice", I said and Sakura blanched.

"What? Wasn't the 15 mile run part of practice", she asked me and I wondered what exactly it was that her team did for practice. Whenever I had showed up it was my otouto fighting with the Kyuubi container and Sakura either healing them or beating them up even more. Not a very productive training session in my opinion.

"Tch that was just a warm up pinkie", Gemna said grinning. Sakura glared at him and he backed away his hands blocking his 'goods'.

"Shut up", she hissed and Gemna continued backing away until he was on the other side of the clearing.

"If you two are finished I'd like to start practice", I told them and they both shot the other a glance. One of anger and the other of terror.

"We're done Taichou", they chorused and I nodded before pulling off my gear. Sakura and Gemna went to do the same thing but I held up my hand.

"You to have to keep yours on", I told them and Sakura frowned.

"It's part of the exercise", I explained before she could ask. She just nodded and I was glad she didn't question me. Questions make the whole process go so much slower.

"Alright here's your objective. I have a scroll that you must collect. Do so in under thirty minutes or you fail. Any questions", I asked they both shook their heads and I placed the scroll on my belt before pushing some chakra to my feet.

"Ok then let's begin", with that I ran off into the trees and I could hear them desperately trying to catch up. I was faster than both of them so I hoped they weren't foolish enough to think they were going to win by catching up to me.

The run was pretty peaceful considering all the space between myself and my teammates. The peace was ruined however when a projectile of some sort tried to hit me in the face. I moved to the side and was puzzled at what it was.

"A slug", I asked aloud but I didn't have time to ponder it because the thing and the audacity to spit at me. I dodged it easily and felt rather irked until I heard a fizzling noise from behind me. I turned around to see a hole being worn away inside the trunk of the tree the slug's spit had hit. I looked at the slug warily as it puffed up apparently preparing to once again try to burn me alive. I flitted off before it could but I heard it easily keeping pace behind me. The damn thing was fast. I cursed as I felt the presence of four more cornering me. I hopped up into the air and quickly summoned a few crows to dispose of them. The crows dive bombed towards the slugs but let out loud squawks as the edges of their beaks were burned from the slug's acidic saliva.

The birds circled around them apparently trying to think of a strategy but I used the diversion to escape away unnoticed. I could feel the slug's attempt to follow but my crows distracted them giving me some time to put more distance between me and my approaching teammates.

Once they were once again a good distance behind me I dispelled my crows as to not ate precious chakra. The distance continued to grow and I could feel the slugs begin t catch up but I wasn't too concerned with the thirty minutes almost being up.

I slid down into a clearing to face the upcoming slugs and was surprised that instead of attack me they got together to form an almost star shape. A torrent of fog whipped through the clearing and I wasn't too worried. I could fight perfectly fine with my eyes closed. Or that's what I thought until the burning started.

All across my body it felt like my skin was being worn away, not enough for it to be agonizing but enough for it to be painful and uncomfortable. It felt like it was melting away the first layer of my skin and I tried not to breath too much because the fumes were burning the inside of my nose and mouth making it difficult to breath and smell. It was even burning my ears.

I let out a sigh of relief as the vapor began to fade and the burning gradually ceased but I still had enough to sense to look for the slugs responsible. I didn't see any slugs in the clearing but I felt a chakra signature under my feet. I sent a chidori into the ground and the person jumped out unharmed oddly enough.

"I should have supposed you were the one to summon the slugs, you are the Godaime's apprentice after all", I told her as Sakura landed gracefully in front of me. She appeared completely unharmed and it was obvious that whatever that vapor was it didn't affect her at all. She gave me a small smile and I noticed she had no weapon pouches on and she had sent her slugs away leaving her defenseless except for those chakra punches of hers. Not that they were anything to scoff at.

"I'm impressed that you made it here so quickly, you're even more clever than I thought", I admitted and she smiled proudly as she walked closer to me. I felt on edge but I made no move to attack her. If she tried to grab the scroll I could evade her easily.

"Thank-you that means a lot coming from someone of your standings", she told me. I repressed the urge to step back as she came closer. She was still several feet away but it still seemed close.

"Well my rank shouldn't mean too much, I'm not too much higher than you now", I reminded her and she smiled.

"Perhaps but you're still much farther than myself", she told him.

"Besides I wouldn't be here if not for your recommendation", she said almost bitterly.

"That isn't true, over the years you have gained the respect of many former and present ANBU members, myself included", I told her and she looked up at me tears in her eyes and before I could flinch her arms were wrapped around me and I felt the hot tricks of tears on her face run down my neck.

"Thank-you, it's just lately it's with Sasuke acting the way he is I just keep doubting myself but you, you always make me feel better. You're there for me more than my own teammate", she told me and I gingerly placed my own arms around her waist and she pulled away to look up at me.

"I'm your teammate now", I told her and she beamed up at me before giving me another squeeze much to my discomfort.

"You are my teammate. My strong, dependable, smart, gullible teammate", she said and as the words registered she backed away laughing five snails on her shoulders. She reached into her back pocket and took out the scroll and did a little victory dance. I stood there in shock for a second while she laughed.

"Man, I did it haha. I WON!", she screamed and she whooped a little until a disgruntled figure made his way into the clearing.

"Geez, sorry I don't have a summon that lets me cheat", Gemna pouted but I could see he was fighting down a smile.

"Hey at least we won", Sakura said and Gemna raised a brow.

"_We _won", he asked and Sakura nodded.

"If I win then you did, we're on the same team after all", she said and Gemna smiled and placed his arm around her shoulder.

"You're right, we won so don't you think that as the _loser, _our precious Taichou should pay the bill for lunch", Gemna asked smirking and I glared at him.

"Hm I think you're right. You up for it Itachi-san", she asked me and I knew I was getting roped in whether I wanted to or not.

"Sure", I agreed and I walked up ahead of them while Sakura thanked her slugs.

"So tell me how exactly Sakura got the scroll. Did she use her feminine wiles on you", Gemna questioned his face in a familiar leer. I didn't answer and Gemna gasped.

"She did didn't she. Wow Taichou, never thought I'd see the day where you lost because you got distracted by a pretty face", Gemna said in wonder and I winded.

"She was crying", I told him and Gemna hissed on my account.

"Harsh dude that's one of the most brutal moves a woman can pull on you", he said sympathetically. I had a feeling that he knew that first hand. And I had to agree it was a dirty trick.

"Hey guys ready to go", Sakura chirped her smile broad and face lacking any form of sadness at all despite her previous tears. The girl was an interesting creature.

Very interesting.

* * *

That's right guys be scared Itachi is starting to have emotions *gasp*. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please check out my profile and immerse yourselves in my other works. Please **review** it motivates me.

-**Sakura478**


	11. Chapter 11

Ok here's Chapter Eleven. I would like to thank **Meg2197**, **Starberryblossom**, **darkus**, **SupremeOverlordLetters**, **Laura-Jean95**, **wingchan7**, **XiaoJieMeijin**, **XxKakaBya007xX**, and **funbunny99** (it's ok that you have to send a personal message instead of review. It's just nice to hear from you:)). Now I have gotten messages about when Itachi and Sakura will get together. Sorry folks it might take a while, no cheesy love at first sight here. I will insert my cheesiness in other aspects. And one more thing to **kjugy**, sorry for calling you out but you didn't sign in so I can't personal message you, I'm a strong Sakura supporter and I think she's really strong. I think that she would outrank Sasuke and Naruto because she's smarter and can think better and faster then them which is important as an ANBU. I feel like that was a mean remark towards Sakura and as a fan of her I don't appreciate it. SAKURA HATERS BEGONE! That is all sorry for ranting.

**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto. **

* * *

Chapter Eleven

I have to admit that when we made it to the restaurant without any confrontations I was kind of shocked. The past three days had been crazy and what made the whole thing even more nuts was that fact that it had only been three days. I was really starting to get worried that my next few years in ANBU would be just as crazy. The thought made me cringe more than the idea of cleaning Naruto's apartment.

"So Sakura-chan how is your team handling their new teammate", Gemna asked me happily as he walked faster to catch up with me. I thought back on the tension between both Uchiha's and the fact that Shisui was on the borderline of being alive and death by fireball. The only reason I wasn't worried about my teammate becoming a murderer is because Shisui is, or was, a member of Itachi's team. I'd even heard his skills were nearly as impressive as Itachi's, a hard feat to accomplish.

"Hey Sakura-chan you alive in there", Gemna inquired waving his hand in front of my face. I blinked a few times as he stared at me with a mix of concern and amusement.

"Yeah just wondering if Mikoto-san is going to be serving roasted Shisui or Sasuke at the next Uchiha family dinner", I told him and he cackled as Itachi rolled his eyes.

"My mother is not a supporter of cannibalism", Itachi said stiffly and Gemna and I laughed at his rather offended expression.

"Itachi it was a joke, maybe you should try making one sometime", Gemna teased and Itachi glared at him silencing him. I ignored them both as I walked into the food stand. Their banter kind of reminded me of Naruto and Sasuke. I frowned as I thought of them.

Sasuke and I had fought hours ago, I wondered if he was with Naruto right now. Part of me was pissed as hell at him but another part of me, a much bigger part, was worried about him. I understood why he felt this rivalry with his brother but now it was just getting ridiculous.

"Good afternoon, how may I help you", the lady at the counter cooed as we sat down. I felt my face scrunch up in disgust as she eyed Itachi up and down.

"Can we just have some menus", I asked her leaning in towards Itachi. She glared at me but it was quickly replaced by a sickly sweet smile.

"Of course", she said and she gave each of us a menu. I didn't miss the fact that she let her fingers linger near Itachi's hand longer than necessary. Kami will these fan girls never end.

"Let me know if you see something you like", she crooned and I scoffed making her give me another glare. She walked over to the other side of the stand to greet another set of customers. Despite the big crowd her eyes always found a way to glue themselves to Itachi's form.

"She has definitely mastered the art of subtly", Gemna joked and I chuckled while Itachi's face remained expressionless. How shocking.

"Tch, I know. I thought dealing with Sasuke's fan girls for the past five years was bad but I think Itachi's are even more frightening", I told Gemna and he laughed loudly making the waitress look back at us. She pursed her lips, picking up the fact that she was the reason for our laughter.

"What are you twelve? Can't you be a little less obvious", I hissed at him not really meaning it. He looked back at me a goofy grin on his face and that grin remained until the waitress walked back.

"So what would you like to drink", the waitress asked her eyes having some menace in them as they looked at Gemna and me.

"I'd like sweet tea", Gemna told her and she wrote it down. It took her awhile to write it down so I was pretty sure she was adding 'spit in it' to the description.

"I'll have the tea of the day", I smiled at her trying to make peace but I was pretty sure there would be fangirl spit in my drink as well.

"Ice water", Itachi said bored as he placed his head on his propped up hands. The waitress blushed and nodded quickly before scurrying off. Talk about an attitude change.

"So Sakura did you enjoy your party last night", Gemna inquired and I frowned at the thought of last night. Between Sasuke shutting me out and me and Itachi's little moment I wasn't sure whether last night had been a good thing or a bad thing.

"It was...different", I told him unsure. Gemna looked put out.

"So it wasn't fun", he asked frowning.

"It's not that it's just a lot happened. Some of it was bad and some was...good", I told him glancing at Itachi who despite his bored exterior was obviously listening.

"Oh really, how interesting", Gemna said smirking as he glanced over at Itachi. I glared at Gemna but he just winked at me. Idiot, what the hell was he thinking?

"Ok here's your drinks and what would you like to order", the waitress asked leaning over near Itachi, her cleavage hanging out of her top(not that he noticed).

"Well have three specials please", I told her leaning over a little to block her view of Itachi. She frowned at me and Gemna's giggling probably wasn't helping the whole situation.

"Alright I'll be right back with that", she told me her smile tight and she walked away Gemna's giggles still going.

"Would you stop that, men don't giggle", I hissed at him and he stopped as he gulped down some sweet tea.

"Says who", he pouted and the only reason I didn't continue our argument is because Itachi sighed before turning to us.

"Would you two knock it off? At this rate squad one is going to be home to a girl with pink hair and an idiot who doesn't know his true gender", Itachi told us sipping at his ice water while Gemna and I spluttered.

"What do you mean I don't know what gender I am? I have a penis, I'm pretty sure I'm a dude", he whined and despite the grossness of his statement I was more concerned with what Itachi had said.

"Pink hair? What's wrong with pink hair? How is my hair supposed to ruin your little reputation", I asked him tersely and Itachi just sipped his drink unconcerned.

"It's pink", he said simply and I felt my eye twitch.

"You're right it is pink and my eyes are green and the sky is blue and you're a douc-

"Here's your food. If you need _anything _else just let me know", the waitress winked before walking away. I didn't bother trying to stop her. If Itachi had a problem with my hair then he could deal with his psychotic fangirls by himself.

Gemna and I dug in while pointedly ignoring Itachi not that he cared. He ate his food more slowly and with manners you didn't usually see at a food stand.

"You eat like a pansy", Gemna told him his mouth full of food. Itachi glared at him and I wished that I hadn't made the stupid decision to sit in the middle.

"At least I don't eat like a barbarian", Itachi scowled and I had a feeling that remark was directed towards me as well.

"I eat like I appreciate the food", Gemna protested and I felt like his argument was made invalid by the fact he was talking with his mouthful and some of the food was getting spit out his mouth. Gross.

"Gemna can you close your mouth please I don't feel like getting showered by raw fish", I told him wrinkling my nose. Gemna glared at me and turned to his plate. He chewed with his mouth closed though.

"Thank-you Sakura-san", Itachi told me and I turned to face him. His eyes had a light to them that seemed to show up when the usually stoic man was amused. I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks but I pushed it down and turned back to my plate.

"I didn't do it for your sake", I said still miffed about the pink hair comment. Itachi chuckled lightly and if I wasn't a ninja I wouldn't have picked it up.

"You're so stubborn Sakura-san", Itachi told me. I looked over ad met his gaze and this time I could feel my blush spread before I could stop it. I huffed before turning away.

"You're probably just not used to a woman who will actually argue with you", I told him thinking of his many(stupid) fangirls.(A/N hehe I am one of those fangirls _*Awkward silence while Sakura glared at me*_...um back to the story).

"Perhaps but I don't talk to enough woman to really notice. Most don't seem capable of intelligent conversation", Itachi said scooping up another piece of fish with his chopsticks. I glared at him as he swallowed in a way that seemed to mock my very being.

"That's not true, it's just when you're around they get distracted", I told him and I froze I realized what I just said.

"Oh, do I distract you Sakura-san", he asked me. I flushed a dark red as his warm breath brushed against my ear and I practically jumped out of my chair.

"N-no, not all Itachi-san", I told him and his knowing smirk made me gulp.

"I've got to go Itachi-san, my...my mom wants me to help her with dinner tonight, side I've been so busy lately. Um so I'll see you later. Bye", I half squeaked as I ran out of the restaurant. I gave the cashier a ten and headed out onto the street. The restaurants were pretty empty since it was 3 in the afternoon and most people were at home or work right now. I walked down the street in the direction of home when a blur of orange black came running towards me.

"SAKURA-CHAN", Naruto yelled and I moved slightly to the right so he ran into the window of a small dress shop instead of me.

"Ow Sakura-chan", he whined as he rubbed his nose. I looked him over and saw no bruises or even any dirt on his uniform so I assumed practice had been cancelled for the day.

"What do you want Naruto", I asked him and he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, something he only did when he knew he was going to be beat up and he was making the decision to take it like a man.

"I was wondering if you'd be willing to make up with Sasuke anytime soon", he said and I glared at him making him take a step back.

"You act like it's my decision", I hissed at him and Naruto held his hands up in defeat and I cleared my expression again letting him know it was safe(ish) for him to continue speaking.

"Well I think he feels bad about the whole thing. He's been sulking in his hospital room all day and he won't even talk to me. He won't even insult me", Naruto told me his tone reflecting his worry for his best friend and I bit my lip.

"He's in the hospital", I repeated and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, you cracked like half of his ribs. You should have seen Shizune, she started yelling at me before I could even explain what happened. Oh and she told me to tell you 'nice job', I don't know what that's supposed to mean but I'm just the messenger", Naruto told me and I was beginning to wonder if anyone was actually going to be mad that I beat up Sasuke. Gemna, Shizune and even Itachi seemed to be almost proud of me for it.

"Well I didn't mean to him in the hospital but it's his own fault, he challenged me to a fight. It's not my fault he underestimates me", I told Naruto and he frowned.

"He challenged you", he asked and I nodded.

"Yeah he asked me to fight him", I confirmed and Naruto growled as he clenched his fists.

"Teme", he hissed and he turned around on the direction of the hospital when I grabbed his arms and pulled him back towards me. The darkness escalating in his chakra was worrying me.

"Naruto calm down, I can defend myself", I told him and h jerked his arm away from me and turned so we were face to face. He looked angry and I could almost feel his chakra swirling around him.

"So, you're still our Sakura-chan. You're the one were supposed to protect. You hold them team together so we gave to make sure nothing happens to you. Because without you, there is no team seven", he said his voice almost to a whisper on the last part. His eyes were watery and the sight of him made my heart ache. I pulled in for a hug and I felt him slowly start to relax.

"I don't need you to protect me anymore", I told him and he slowly wrapped his arms around me before squeezing me tight.

"I know but neither of us should be trying to purposely hurt you", he mumbled his live muffled by my hair. I sighed as he muttered a few other words that sounded like 'Emo', 'Bastard', and a few other words that made me hope his mother wasn't watching us from her place in the sky right now. She might ask Kami to strike them down where they stand.

"Naruto we spar all the time", I reminded him and his laugh lacked the usual warmth it had.

"Yeah but I don't ever aim to kill you", he said disdainfully and I wanted to defend Sasuke but I knew it would just rile Naruto up again. Plus, I wasn't feeling partially warm towards my teammate at the moment.

After a few minutes I felt the Kyuubi completely melt back into Naruto's system and with one last shaky breath Naruto backed away, although he linked one of his arms through mine as we made our way down the street.

"You know maybe the teme needs a timeout, how bout we go get some Ichiraku's", Naruto beamed and my stomach groaned at the thought of more ramen.

"Actually Naruto, I already ate", I told him and he just kept smiling.

"You're never too full for Ichiraku's", he chirped and he started pulling me towards the small ramen stand. As we passed the restaurant I had been eating at earlier I saw Gemna and Itachi there still eating. Gemna looked to be in the middle of one of his 'epic tales of awesomeness' and Itachi looked like he was barely listening. The scene reminded me of the hundreds if not thousands of team seven meals I'd been in attendance for. I looked toward Naruto who was rambling on how him and Hinata were sparring tomorrow and if it would be mean to beat her to a pulp. As he chartered on I smiled and couldn't help thinking that despite all the trouble they caused, there as no one else I would want involved in my life.

Don't tell Gemna or Naruto that. Their hugs would crush me.

* * *

Ok that's it for Chapter Eleven. Sorry I didn't post yesterday I was out so I couldn't publish. This doesn't change the fact that Fridays are my updating days. This was a onetime thing. Please check out my other stories(Naruto, Bleach, and Soul Eater) and **review**!

-**Sakura478**


	12. Chapter 12

Hello everyone sorry for the delay I've been swamped lately. I put this out as a Christmas present to all my 2012 readers. I hope you stick with me for 2013 and all the updates and new stories it will provide. Thank-you to **foreverellen**, **McKazekage**, ** 24kk**, **SupremeOverlordLetters**, **Suuito**, **angrypixels**, **Starberryblossom**, **wingchan7**, **HerNinjaness**, **xXSymmetryXx**, **Kyuubi's angel of darkness**, **UchihaMinul2406**, **Hanna Lee**, , and **funbunny99**(glad you can review now but I enjoyed getting the messages too) for reviewing. Every one of them was appreciated. You guys are the reason I write. Have a great holiday!

* * *

Chapter Twelve

"Sakura you need to work on maintaining your speed. You can only go five laps before your pace starts to slow", I told her and she glared at me but the threat was dissipated by the fact she was breathing so hard people in Suna could hear it.

"I'm sorry I can't run the death march for more than five miles _Taichou_", she said hissing the last part. I rolled my eyes before going over to my bag and opening up my water. I could feel her glare singeing the back of my head and Gemna's smirk wasn't improving my mood.

"Sakura if you put as much effort into your training as you do your complaining you would be captain and not I", I told her without turning around and I stepped aside as a chakra enhanced fist thrust thought the empty air I used to occupy.

"Temper", I reprimanded her and she growled before plopping down on the ground next to Gemna who patted her back before handing her his water.

"Don't sweat it pinkie, training is hard for us normal people. Imagine the difficultly he faces with that stick up his ass", Gemna said and I glared but didn't say anything since it seemed to appease the cherry blossom's temper. She giggled a little and some water leaked out of her mouth. I wrinkled my nose a little but ignored it in favor of walking over to one of the trees on the outside of the field. I leaned against it, tilting my head back and listened to the sounds that filtered through the forest. I could hear a few teams practicing nearby and the wildlife of the forest was ever present in the hum of noise filtering through my ears.

The sound of footsteps became louder as someone rapidly approached. I kept my face neutral as I pushed myself off the tree and walked in the direction of the runner. I looked at Gemna who looked bored but I could tell he heard the footsteps as well. Sakura reached over and tapped Gemna's soldier and the two exchanged a look before the figure finally made _his_ way into the clearing.

The man looked to be my age perhaps a year or two younger. He had skin as pale as a corpse and his hair was an ink black making him look even paler. He was wearing a shirt that didn't cover his stomach and his muscles flexed as he shifted his weight to his right leg. The leaf headband adorned his forehead and a tanto was slung across his back.

"Good morning, I am Sai you're new teammate", he told us his eyes meeting mine. His voice and eyes lacked not only emotion but life itself. I felt as if I was looking into a dead man's eyes.

"I'm Uchiha Itachi", I said not bother shaking his hand. The man wouldn't understand the gesture.

"I know who you are, traitor", Sai told him smiling in a way that didn't touch his eyes. I didn't have time to react as my attention was drawn to Sakura who had lunged at Sai.

"How dare you", she hissed and Gemna grabbed onto both her shoulders, restricting her. She glared at the newcomer and I felt a sense of satisfaction at her reaction. She looked rather appealing with her face flushed and her eyes gleaming. I stopped that train of thought before it got anywhere, like where _else _she would look like that, and turned to Sai who was still grinning despite Sakura's murderous aura.

"I believe your female is angry with the way I refer to you. I shall stick with Taichou then traitor", he said smiling his empty smile at me. I saw Sakura turn redder at his accusations and her struggling came back full force and I walked over to her before Gemna ended up with broken arms.

"I need you to calm down, Sakura-San", I whispered and she turned a delicious dark red as my breath warmed her ear. She stopped moving and I ignored Gemna's wiggling eyebrows as I turned around to face Sai.

"She's her own person, I do not own her", I told Sai making sure he got a quick glimpse of my sharingan. He kept smiling but I saw his leg twitch back a little as if his brain washing was whispering to him it was time to get into a fighting stance.

"Of course my mistake, Taichou", he told me but his apology didn't settle down Sakura or my nausea. I knew I needed to take control of the situation; Gemna was shooting me curious looks.

"Practice is over we are heading home, you can report back", I told him and he shook his head before pulling a scroll out from the same sheath his tanto was in. He held it out to me and I glanced at the scroll, skimming it, before placing it in my pocket.

"I suppose rest will have to wait, we have a mission", I told them and I felt a smile tug at my lips as I hears Sakura groan.

"Seriously, they tell us this _after_ we trained for 10 hours. Sadistic bastards", Sakura grumbled and Gemna laughed looping his arm over Sakura's shoulder.

"Sakura they're ninety year old geezers, they have nothing else to do but take out their aggression on us poor innocent young people", Gemna exclaimed looking close to tears. Sakura chuckled before pushing him away.

"Baka", she told him but the word was said affectionately, the same way she often said it to Naruto when she wasn't trying to kill him.

"Oh how you wound me so", Gemna cried and I felt my lips twitch up into a half smile. This time I was the one who pushed him and instead of swaying a bit Gemna crashed into a tree.

"Enough, we have to pack and meet at the gate in twenty minutes. You don't want to waste those minutes being an idiot do you? I'm sure Shizune-San wouldn't be pleased if you didn't see her before you-

I stopped talking as the senbon user flew through the forest in the direction of the village and more specifically towards the Hokage tower.

"Is there something wrong with him", Sai asked looking more curious than worried. Sakura rolled her eyes before grabbing onto my arm making Sai's eyes flicker to our entwined limbs. He looked almost as if he was studying it and I went with Sakura willingly when she began to run out of the clearing. It wasn't until we were back in the village that she let go of my arm.

"That guy gives me the creeps", she told me and I could tell she was deeply troubled.

"Why", I asked despite the obvious answer. She looked at me before looking at the ground, her expression almost pained.

"He didn't have any emotions. It's...not natural", she said shuddering slightly. She started in the direction of her home and I walked her until the stores of the village disappeared and were replaced with rows of average homes. I placed my hand on my Sakura's shoulder and she turned around, jumping slightly as if she had been shocked.

"Y-yes Taichou", she squeaked slightly and I raised a brow and she just darkened to a deep crimson.

"I have to go pack", I told her shortly and she flushed again.

"Oh right, I'll meet you at the gate", she said before darting off on the direction of her home. I watched after her until she disappeared from sight and made my way to my own home. I darted over the roofs of Konoha before crossing into the Uchiha compound. I nodded at a few of my clan members as they too used the roofs to move about.

I landed in front of my home and walked in the front door. My mother hates it when we used the windows.

"Good afternoon Itachi. You're back early. I'm making dinner maybe you can go invite Sakura-chan over as well", my mother said her eyes looking hopeful. I wondered if Sakura realized that my mother loved her so much she might just propose to her herself. Might be better that way since Sasuke didn't seem like he would be making a move anytime soon. Not that he deserved her. Sakura was too good for him.

"Sorry Oka-san but my team has a mission and I don't have any time for dinner and neither does Sakura-san", I told her and she frowned before smiling again.

"Alright, make sure to keep her safe. I want her over for dinner as soon as your mission is over", my mother chirped and I nodded and headed up the stairs. I didn't sense Sasuke anywhere in the house and for that I was grateful. I hadn't seen him too much in the week since Sakura kicked his ass. He was constantly out with Naruto and I only saw him at dinner and dinner was typically a silent affair even when we were on decent terms.

I grabbed a pack out of my closet and threw in a few changes of clothes and some bandages. I ran down the stairs and gave my mother a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving. I made it to the gates quickly and was disappointed that the only one there was 'Sai'.

"Hello Taichou", the root member greeted and I felt immense disgust that I could feel creeping onto my face. This man made me sick.

"Is something wrong Taichou", he asked his fake smile planted on his face. I shook my head and turned away as I sensed Sakura's chakra signature.

"Hey Itachi-san", she called as she dropped down next to me. She had a pack on her back and she had traded her usual tan medic pouch for a black one that matched her new ANBU uniform.

"Hello Sakura-san, is your uniform to your liking", I asked her and she nodded as she placed her fingers on the material.

"Yeah it fits great. It's actually more comfortable than my old outfit. It feels like a second skin", she told me smiling as she stretched out the ends of her shirt. She had a kunai pack on her leg and I saw a kunai sticking out of it. I knelt down and opened the pack and adjusted it so the kunai was covered before closing it and standing back up. When I did I came face to face with a blushing Sakura whose eyes were so wide they looked like they might pop out of her skull.

"The kunai wasn't in there properly, I simply fixed it", I told her and she looked down at the ground before turning around as Gemna made himself known.

"Gemna", she called out sounding relived. I raised a brow at her behavior but shrugged before walking out of the village. Everyone else followed and I stopped a few meters away from the village entrance and Sakura and Gemna ceased their idle chatter as I turned around.

"Everyone needs to place their masks on", I instructed as I placed on my weasel mask. Gemna had a panther mask and Sakura had a cat mask, how fitting.

"Our enemies will cower in fear at the sight of the terrifying kitty-chan", Gemna cooed as he tapped Sakura's mask.

"You're a cat too dumbass", she pointed out glaring at him. Gemna faltered for a minute before turning away.

"A panther is a lot more intimidating than a little house cat", Gemna pointed out and Sakura looked to be rolling her eyes behind her mask.

"I don't see the point of her wearing a mask anyway. I don't believe there are many people with pink hair, let alone ninja", Sai said pointing to Sakura's short pink locks. Sakura ran her fingers through her hair as she looked down at the ground.

"She'll take care of her enemies long before they have time to find out who she is", Gemna told Sai sternly and I thanked him before placing my hand on Sai's shoulder,

"Just worry about yourself", I said and I squeezed his shoulder hard enough for him to register that it was an order and not a suggestion.

"Of course, Taichou", he replied and I started running in the direction of mist where a small village had required our assistance. All three members of my team quickly followed and we ran for a good two hours before I could feel Sakura and Gemna start to lag.

"We'll stop here", I instructed and Sakura and Gemna dropped down relived. Sai made no comment before stopping at the base of a tall tree. We all drank from our canteens for a few minutes before Gemna sighed loudly.

"Why are we going to mist anyway", he asked and I was pleased that he could already tell where we were going so early on.

"A small village is currently hosting what they believe to be a terrorist organization. Apparently they moved into a small house near the outskirts of town and the villagers didn't think much of it until every clearing in the surrounding area got destroyed", I told them and Gemna raised a brow.

"Ok so a group of rogues is taking out their frustrations on empty clearings. What's the big deal", he asked and I looked to Sakura wondering what her reaction would be.

"It's a big deal because the container of the third tail beast lives a few towns over", I told them and Sakura gasped before attempting to school her features. Her eyes were still wide with panic.

"They're after the Jinchuriki", Sakura exclaimed and I shook my head as she continued to look panicked.

"It's not confirmed it's just what the village is worried about", I told her and she looked almost confused.

"Why would they care", she asked and I felt almost guilty on what I was to say.

"Cat-san, they might not care for the Jinchuriki themselves but you must not forget what their purpose is. The Jinchuriki are weapons and no village wants to lose something so vital to their defense", I said and I could feel the hate coming off of Sakura in waves.

"They're people not some sort of fancy jutsu", she hissed and I heard Gemna grunt in agreement.

"Sometimes the sacrifice power takes gets forgotten because we are too absorbed in the results", I told her and she just looked down and sat down on the floor as if all the fire had gone out of her.

"What's their name", she asked quietly and I looked down at her.

"Who", I asked and she looked at me the fire slowly returning.

"The bastards who are targeting the Jinchuriki", she growled and I shook my head at her.

"We have no proo-

"What's their name", she asked and she glared at me. I put my pack back on my back and made my way out of the clearing. Before I took off again I turned around to look at the now very pissed Sakura.

"Akatsuki"

* * *

Ok that's it for Chapter Twelve. I hope you guys like the direction this is going in. Itachi is starting to show interest (He's just a little perv) I hope you all have a merry Christmas. Leaving me a **review** would be the best present ever*hint hint wink wink*. Check out my other fics. Happy holidays!

-**Sakura478**


	13. Chapter 13

Ok here's chapter thirteen. Thank you to **McKazekage**, **SupremeOverlordLetters**, **funbunny99**, **angrypixels**, **Kyuubi's** **angel** **of** **darkness**, **Depressed** **perfectionist**, **xXSymmetryXx**, and **light** **blossom** and **dark** **warrior** for reviewing. You guys are awesome.

**BTW: Check out my new Itasaku fic The Course of a Year**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

No one in the group had spoken in nearly an hour. I could practically feel the tension in the air and the only one who seemed unaffected was Sai but I was beginning to doubt that that man had any feelings at all.

"Kitty-chan, are you alright", Genma asked quietly. I nodded and I was glad he was wearing a mask because I had no desire to see his concerned face.

We continued running for a few more hours and every break we took felt tenser and quieter than the last, despite the fact they all went without a single word spoken. I saw Itachi stop again once a small village came into our sights. He made a quick 'ok' signal with his hands and we all dropped to the ground. Itachi shed his pack and took off his mask and began to strip down to just the black body suit. I turned around to give him some privacy and took off my own mask while I looked around attempting to find a suitable cluster of bushes and trees to change in.

"Ugly, if you need to you can change right here. I doubt anyone will bother to try and take a peek", Sai told me and I turned around to see he had that atrocious fake smile on his face. I glared at him but he didn't seem to get the message and he continued to smile at me.

"Sai it isn't polite nor appreciated to look at a lady while she's changing", Itachi said before forcefully turning the creep around. Genma was already turned around whistling and I knew I didn't have to worry about him.

I changed into my civilian clothes quickly and I put my backpack back onto my shoulders before I walked up to the three men and tapped Genma's shoulder.

"Let's go", I said and the four of us made our way to the village. The village itself was small. There didn't look to be too many people, maybe a few hundred. We walked down the street and I frowned as I noticed the looks the guys were getting, namely Itachi.

"Sakura-chan if you're not careful your face will stick like that", Genma whispered but both Itachi and Sai had heard and I smacked Genma's shoulder making him hiss.

"Damn Sakura-chan that hurt", Genma whined and I rolled my eyes before walking ahead of him so I didn't have to hear him complain.

"You know responding to his teasing only encourages him", Itachi told me his easy pace easily matching my rushed one. Stupid tall people.

"You know talking to a woman while she's angry is the best way to end up in the hospital with fatal injuries", I told him flashing him a smile that usually made Naruto and Sasuke cringe. Unfortunately the Uchiha heir only seemed to find it amusing.

"And all this time I thought that S-class criminals were the biggest threat to my life. Guess I'm the foolish one now", Itachi said and I found my frown struggling to stay on my lips.

"That's for sure. This is the problem with predominantly male oriented clans. They teach you nothing about the average woman", I told him.

"Sakura you aren't what I would call average", Itachi said. I felt my face flush and looked over at the side of the road. Why did he have to go and say stuff like that? I knew I was completely misreading the situation but my heart was much harder to convince than my head.

"As lovely as you two are, I kind of want to sleep sometime tonight. Think we could head over to, I don't know, the place that says inn with free breakfast. Nothing like a stale bagel in the morning to help you track down a bunch of criminals that you have no reliable leads on", Genma said cheerfully putting his arm around me and Itachi's shoulders. Itachi pushed Genma's arm off and started towards the hotel and the rest of us followed after him with Sai several steps behind us sketching on a piece of parchment.

The inn we walked into wasn't extravagant but we were on a budget and I had stayed at worse. Right after team seven's second chunnin exam, all four of us were sent on a B-class escort mission. Naruto, Sasuke and I weren't talking because I was the only one who passed the exams and they were mad at me. Anyway, our client was this older gentleman with um _wandering hands _and when we stopped at the inn he immediately requested to be with Kakashi who was my roommate on this mission, and pretty much every mission, and after dinner Kakashi went out to do some scouting so it was just me and the client in the room. I went to take a shower and when I pushed away the shower curtain there was at least a hundred cockroaches on the floor of the shower. Now I was fourteen and could watch someone get stabbed without screaming but cockroaches are something else and I screamed so loud that I'm pretty sure everyone in the building heard me. So after I screamed the client walked in to see what had happened and I was only in my, well underwear, so he came in and I screamed at him to get out and at this point Naruto and Sasuke had come in and Naruto just stared at me while Sasuke proceeded to beat the crap out of both Naruto and the client. Suffice to say we got D-rank missions for the next month and the client did not give us a tip.

"Good evening everyone, welcome to the Cherry Blossom Inn", an elderly lady greeted us from a desk near the back of the front room. I nearly groaned when she said the name of the inn, I looked over at Genma who had a smug look on his face that told me he had been well aware of the name of the inn when he recommended it. Bastard.

"We'll take two rooms", Itachi said as he reached into his bag. He frowned as he ruffled in it and I sighed before I reached into my bag and drew out the mission wallet.

"I took it earlier when Genma tried to take it while you were getting water. I thought you noticed", I said before handing the woman the required sum. Itachi frowned.

"Why was he trying to take the mission wallet", Itachi asked and I shot a glare at Genma who was currently trying to bully Sai into heading to the bar with him.

"He wanted some extra money so he could go to a hot spring later", I told him as the lady handed us our room keys.

"Aa", Itachi said before he shifted his hands into his pockets. The woman looked between us before she smiled gently.

"Have a nice time", she told us brightly before she turned to greet the people who had just walked in. Itachi and I walked over to where Genma and Sai were still talking and looked between them.

"We should go up to our rooms and set up before we go out and see if anyone know about the Akatsuki", Itachi said and all of us nodded before we headed up the side staircase. We got off on the second, and last, floor.

"So who's rooming with who", Genma asked as we stood outside the two rooms. Itachi handed one of the keys to me.

"Sai and I will share a room and you and Haruno-san will share one. They're right next door to each other so if you need anything the rest of the team is one wall away", Itachi said and we nodded before heading into our respective rooms.

"Looks like you're taking the floor Sakura-chan", Genma said throwing himself across the queen bed in the middle of the room. I scoffed before I threw my bag on top of him. He groaned as twenty-five pounds of scrolls and equipment hit his stomach.

"Damn what do you have in here, bricks", he asked as he slid the bag off of his middle. The bag made a loud thump when it hit the ground and I grinned as he rubbed his abdomen.

"Don't you know that you're always supposed to take the floor and give the lady the bed", I said walking over to him. He gave me a mischievous look before he sat up.

"What lady", he asked and I snarled before I pushed him off the bed. I used too much force and he hit the wall causing the wall to shake. Before I could hit him again someone knocked on our door.

"Are you two alright or are you participating in interco-

"Genma, Haruno-san, please keep it down", our captain said interrupting Sai who really did seem to have no filter at all. What a moron.

"Itachi can you tell the harpy not to inju-OW"

I cracked my knuckles as Genma rubbed his now very sore head and called back outside.

"It's all fine. Genma is just having trouble keeping his foot out of his very big mouth", I said and I heard Itachi's dry chuckle before I heard a door close, presumably his.

"This is going to be a very bruising mission"

I'm sorry Shizune, but it looks like you're going to become a widow.

* * *

About an hour after we had separated into our own rooms a knock came and Genma and I looked up from our prospective literature. Well if you considered Icha Icha Magazine literature.

I wasn't the one reading it by the way. I'm too busy reading every medical journal ever published to read _Blondes vs. Brunettes: A man's hardest choice._

"Genma, Haruno-san, it's time to go", Itachi called out and Genma and I got up and walked to the door.

"Where are we going chief", Genma asked when he opened the door and made his way into the hallway. I walked out after him and shut the door before I walked up so I was beside Genma.

"We're going to the Blue Garden. Apparently the village has a party there the first Saturday of every month", Itachi said and I grinned at the thought of a party.

"Oh this will be fun. I haven't been to a party in ages because every time I go I get kicked out because of something Naruto and Sasuke do", I said which made Genma laugh.

"Yeah I remember when they spilled all the sake at the Hokage's birthday last year. I really thought Tsunade was going to kill them that time", Genma said as he cackled. I laughed too and wondered if I should feel bad about the fact I was laughing at my teammates' almost demise.

"My otouto is rather foolish", Itachi said and I frowned at him but ignored him in favor or looking at all the lights we could see from down the road. I could hear loud music and I was surprised that it was stuff we listened to in Konoha. You'd think a little village like this would be more behind the times.

"So are we looking or listening for anything in particular or are we just going on a whim", Genma asked.

"Just listen for anything about Akatsuki", Itachi said and Genma rolled his eyes.

"Well I figured", he said and we walked into the large clearing. I understood where it got its name from because all along the edges of the clearing were beautiful blue roses. I knew from Ino that they were one of the rarest kinds and I had to admit they were beautiful. It made sense now why they were one of the most expensive flowers at the Yamanaka's flower shop.

"It's so pretty", I said and I looked next to me to see Itachi frowning. To anyone else he might look normal but I could tell something was bothering him by my years of experience with Sasuke.

"Uchi-

"Don't say my name", he said quietly and I stepped closer so we wouldn't be heard.

"Why what's wrong", I asked and he looked up and I followed his line of sight to where one of the hottest guys I had ever seen was lounging out on a picnic blanket. He looked the male version of Ino in a way. But I think his hair was prettier, in a non-girly way.

"Who's that", I asked.

"That is Deidara, a missing nin from Iwa and a suspected Akatsuki member", Itachi told me and he quickly separated himself from me. I clenched my fist but quickly let it go, making this Deidara guy suspicious could be bad for not only us but all the civilians here.

"Alright well then let's have some fun", Genma said apparently having heard the conversation. An upbeat song I sort of recognized came on and Genma latched onto my arm.

"Come on Sakura-chan let's dance", Genma called out as he dragged me onto the dance floor. We were one of about eight people in the middle of the clearing designated for dancing and I felt embarrassed. That quickly faded when Genma began twirling and spinning me in every direction. I could hear people laughing as they watched us but I was having trouble concentrating on that because I was trying to keep up with Genma.

"Genma, slow down", I said but I couldn't stop laughing as I did. We danced for about three songs when Genma came to an abrupt stop.

"As much fun as this is, there is a giant keg that is calling my name", Genma told me and I laughed before he walked off towards where most of the village men were crowded around a keg.

"He should know better than to leave a woman for beer", a voice came from behind me. I turned around and smiled at Itachi who was frowning in Genma's direction.

"Well it's nice to know there's one guy who isn't interested in getting drunk off his ass", I said even though I knew Genma was probably just trying to befriend the villagers. He wasn't dumb enough to get drunk on a mission.

"How do I know I'm not already drunk", Itachi asked.

"Because you would rather die than touch a drop of alcohol during a mission", I said.

"Hn we're also not supposed to be fraternize with our teammates and yet you and Genma danced for at least three songs", Itachi countered.

"He was probably just trying to make us look less suspicious", I told him and he nodded. I felt very awkward just standing in the middle of a dancing crowd so I held out my hand to Itachi. "You wanna dance", I asked and he looked at me oddly and for a minute I thought he'd say no but he reached out and grabbed my hand.

"Just one", he said just as the last song was finishing. I waited for the new one to start and I winced when the beat was slow. Just my luck. I looked up at Itachi who wasn't moving and I was preparing for him to take his hand back. To my surprise he didn't, he just dragged them upward to his shoulders and he placed his hands around my waist.

_I wanna break every clock_

_The hands of time could never move again_

_We could stay in this moment (stay in this moment)_

_For the rest of our lives_

_Is it over now hey, hey, is it over now_

_I wanna be your last first kiss_

I tried to act natural and not like I was dancing with my, well now ex apparently, best friend's older brother who I'd really only gotten to know over the past month. It was odd but he didn't say anything so neither did I.

When the song was done we stood there for a moment before I started to speak.

"Um Uch-Raidou-san should we go meet up with the others", I asked but as he opened his mouth to speak he froze slightly and I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and came face to face with not only our target but the top person on my shit list.

"Can I have the next dance?"

A possible member of Akatsuki had just asked me to dance. This was not good.

* * *

Ok that's it for this chapter. Updates will be more regular and please check out my other Itasaku fic **The Course of a Year**. And **review!**

**-Sakura478**


	14. Chapter 14

Ok, sorry for the wait. Thank you to everyone for the support so far, you've been awesome. A huge shoutout to **Kyuubi's Angel of Darkness, ItachiFanGirl185, Guest, angrypixels, rls58, impromptumelody95,SupremeOverlordLetters, anime-is-my-heart-and-soul, Depressed perfectionist, McKazekage, TheFireBreathingCatastrophe, light blossom and dark warrior, HermioneSakuraGardner07, Alice Rain Yamanaka, dolce-bebe, emmawalters090, firehottie, Suzume, **and **ChinkyBella** for reviewing. I really appreciate it:)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

"Can I have the next dance?"

I watched as Sakura froze and the tension in her body would be an immediate give away if this guy was trying to determine if we were enemy ninja. I rubbed her arm gently and she snapped to attention and I felt a little more at ease as she shot the guy a small smile.

"Of course", she told him and I stepped back, allowing the blonde to take my teammate into his arms. The two stood there for a moment before he began leading her to the beat of a slightly more upbeat song. I left the two and walked over to Genma who was drinking with the villagers.

"Genma I need to speak with you", I said and Genma looked up at me and I saw his unspoken question.

_Where's Sakura?_

I tilted my head back and I saw Genma's eyes widen as he saw Sakura dancing with a suspected terrorist.

"Well this isn't good", Genma said. "I thought she wasn't into blondes." I glared at Genma who laughed at my serious expression.

"I fail to see the humor in this situation", I spat out causing Genma to sigh before putting his arm around the man sitting next to him who was watching the two of us intently. He wasn't the only one, we had quite the audience now.

"Look at my poor friend", Gemna said gesturing to me. "He likes a girl and instead of telling her how he feels he let's another guy dance with her! Now that is sad my friends", Genma said and I saw many of the men around us shoot me sympathetic looks. I kept my expression neutral but I'm sure even Genma could see my exasperation. This was just ridiculous.

"That's not true. I have no interest in the girl past possible friendship. If anything I see her being very good for my younger brother", I said and this time Genma nearly spit out his drink.

"Wait, what", Genma asked and I sat down across from him while I looked on him and his 'friends' with disinterest.

"Well they've known each other for years and I know she's interested. She'd be good for him", I told him and Genma laughed loudly before looking at the group of guys surrounding us.

"In case you guys are curious, she beat the shit out of his brother the other day because he's a _presumptuous asshole_", Genma said looking towards me. The other men laughed and I found I couldn't really defend my brother. Genma was right, for once.

"Wow presumptuous, I didn't know you could use such big words Genma", I mocked letting the comments on my otouto pass in favor of insulting Genma himself.

"Tch, say what you want but at the end of the day it looks like she won't be going home with you or your _otouto_. That blonde has got her covered", Genma said pointing to the dancing couple. Sakura was laughing with the blonde man and I frowned when I noticed the blonde was smiling back. He looked really sincere for an S-class criminal.

"He looks pretty friendly for a member of a terrorist group", Genma said placing his hand on my shoulder. His drinking buddies had left the table in favor of talking to a group of woman in their mid twenties who looked like they didn't have any other modes besides vapid and giggly.

"He either doesn't see her as a threat or he knows who we are and he's trying to earn her trust", I observed as Deidara twirled Sakura around in a wide spin. A lot of people were cooing over the couple and I felt a surge of irritation that I immediately pushed down.

"Or maybe he isn't who we're looking for", Genma said biting his thumb nail much like he would a senbon.

"He's an S-class criminal Genma. He's from Iwa, I recognize him from the bingo book. He's dangerous", I told him.

"I'll admit he's dangerous and we should take him down since he is a missing nin. But", Genma hesitated. "He might not be Akatsuki and that's who we should be looking for", he said. I thought about it. The odds of finding an S-class criminal who wasn't Akatsuki in an area where the Akatsuki were supposed to be based in seemed slim. I looked over. The blonde was still grinning with Sakura who looked like she had dropped all of her walls and was welcoming the idiot in.

"Either way he's too close to Sakura-san", I said and Genma nodded.

"That we can agree on", he said and the two of us stood up. "So do you have a plan", Genma asked and I looked over at the dancing couple.

"Just give me a minute."

* * *

I laughed as Deidara once again spun me around in a ridiculous twirl that had me breathless.

"Stop doing that", I said slapping his arm.

"If you really thought that you wouldn't be laughing, un", Deidara said placing his hands back around my waist.

"Shut up", I told him and I put my arms back on his shoulders.

"You know by the end of this dance I'm going to have two holes in the back of my head, un", Deidara said moving us further into the crowd.

"And why is that", I asked confused. Deidara leaned in so his breath touched my ear. I nearly froze but his grip kept us swaying, albeit slowly.

"Your boyfriend is giving me the best death glare _ever_, un", he said and he pulled away. He spun us around so I had a view of where Itachi had gone off to and Deidara was right he was glaring.

It was actually pretty damn frightening.

"He's not my boyfriend", I mumbled and Deidara raised a single blonde eyebrow.

"Really, un", Deidara asked. "He's oddly possessive for a friend isn't he,un", Deidara observed looking over my shoulder.

"He is not possessive", I protested and Deidara chuckled before pulling me in as close as possible.

"Then why is he coming this way,un", he asked angling his head so his breath fanned my neck.

"H-he is not-oh hello Raidou-san", I said using the fake name I had used earlier. Itachi nodded at my acknowledgment.

"I'm afraid I'll have to steal you away Sakura-san. Genma-san can't really hold his alcohol and I think it's best if we retire before he does anything too rash", Itachi told me and I looked over to where Genma was laughing with a group filled with other drunk middle aged men. He looked completely sloshed.

"Alright", I said and I turned back to Deidara who was frowning. He had tightened the grip around my waist and I gently removed them. "Sorry, but it looks like I need to go", I told him.

"Can't you stay longer, I'll take you back afterwards, un", Deidara said pouting. I laughed and walked over to Itachi.

"Maybe some other time", I told him and I tried not to look tense. Deidara seemed like a nice enough guy but if he was in Akatsuki he had probably mastered the sheep in wolf's clothing down to an art.

"How about tomorrow,un", Deidara asked. I was trying to think of a nice way to say no when Itachi intervened.

"Actually me and a few of my friends are going to visit my uncle tomorrow. We're going to pick out a gift at the market place since we forgot to get him one", Itachi lied. "You're welcome to meet us there", Itachi told him and I saw Deidara looked surprised before his expression turned smug.

"Really? You're alright with me and Sakura-chan spending some time together", he purred. Itachi didn't even flinch. Over a decade in ANBU makes you the perfect brick wall.

"That's why I suggested it", Itachi said. Deidara lost his smug expression but he turned to me and shot me a smile.

"So I'll see you tomorrow,un", Deidara said, his tone telling me he wasn't asking.

"Looking forward to it", I told him and then I turned to walk towards Genma. I looped my arm through his and Itachi took the other arm. We started waking towards the hotel, Genma stumbling the whole way and once we got to our hallway I dropped him.

"What the hell Sakura-chan", Genma slurred his body lying on the floor. Itachi had also let him go and Genma had fallen with the lack of support

"You can drop the act Genma", I told him. Genma looked up at me with a little shock in his eyes.

"How-

"Perhaps it would be best to take this inside our room", Sai said finally appearing next to us. He had been chosen to do surveillance while we went to the party. He had a few blades of grass in his hair and I wondered if he had found anything.

"You're right, let's go into my room", Itachi said and he held the door open for us.

* * *

"I believe it is our room, Taichou", Sai said his fake smile ever present. I didn't have to answer because Genma pushed him into our room.

"Kid, it really doesn't matter", he said and we all walked in. Sai sat cross-legged on his bed and Genma lay down on my bed. I was tempted to kick him off but I figured the briefing was more important.

"Sai did you find anything", I asked and the other two also turned to the root member.

"I found what could possible be the Akatsuki headquarters here. I detected two large chakra signatures", Sai reported.

"By large you mean what, jounin, ANBU", Sakura asked. Sai smiled.

"Skilled ANBU, the rumors of them being S-class are correct", Sai told her happily. Sakura and Genma looked dejected and I wasn't very comfortable with our opponents skill level either.

"So where is their hideout", I asked and Sai grabbed a piece of parchment. He quickly sketched and a 3D model of a small house popped up on top of the parchment.

"Neat trick", Genma mumbled.

"It's on the outskirts of Shiga, which is the village next to this one. It's a small house with maybe five or six rooms. It has a field behind it that shows signs of excessive damage, presumably from training. I didn't see anyone leave or go into the building but I only scouted for a few minutes, I did not wish to be found", Sai said. He placed the model on the table in between our beds and Genma leaned in to get a closer look.

"Damn, you even have where the missing shingles are", Genma said in awe. "Damn, you even show the scratched on the back door."

"You're a really amazing artist", Sakura said looking over at the model.

"Thank-you ugly", Sai said smiling his usual fake smile. Sakura growled and I placed an arm on her shoulder.

"We need to discuss a plan", I said and she backed up her eyes still narrowed. "Tonight at the party we encountered Deidara, an S-class missing nin from Iwa, who is a possible member of Akatsuki", I told Sai who nodded. "Now because of his apparent interest in Sakura-san, I arranged for them to spend the afternoon together. You should be able to find something on him while you're together", I said to Sakura who nodded although she looked rather nervous.

"Is it all right for hag to be alone with him? Or are we watching the two of them during their date", Sai asked and I held a hand out to stop Sakura from clawing the idiot's eyes out.

"If they're trying to get the Jinchuriki they're probably going to want to stay as discreet as possible. They can't afford to make a scene", I told them.

"Why aren't the mist shinobi taking care of this", Sakura asked. "I mean it's their _weapon_", she sneered. "Why are we here?"

"Because they don't find the Akatsuki to be an immediate threat. Tsunade-sama thinks they're being careless", I told her. "Her concern is probably because of her fondness for Naruto and not the Jinchuriki themselves", I said and Sakura scoffed.

"That's more than those other bastards can say", she grumbled. Genma cleared his throat.

"As good as it is for you guys to discuss your feelings, the plan", Genma reminded us. "You don't want me to be clueless now do you", Genma asked pouting.

"It wouldn't be any different than usual", Sakura said.

"Genma, Sai and I will go and scout out the suspected Akatsuki hideout", I cut in before Genma could protest. "We just need proof that they are there. We can only be there for a short period though because if they are present they will sense us if we make the slightest slip up, so we best not loiter in the area", I said. The boys nodded and Sakura raised her hand.

"Yes Sakura-san", I said rather shocked that she was even bothering with raising her hand. She didn't usually exhibit that much patience.

"What exactly am I supposed to do with Deidara", she asked.

"Keeping him occupied is the most important thing. It will be one less Akatsuki at the base. Just make sure _he's_ not the one playing _you_", I told her. I felt uncomfortable leaving her alone but there wasn't anything to do to help it. Besides, she's a kunoichi of Konoha, an ANBU at that, if she can't handle this then she has no business being on the team.

"Alright", Sakura said looking down. "But what if he isn't Akatsuki", Sakura asked.

"I don't know", I told her but I was lying.

If Deidara wasn't Akatsuki then we would still have to kill him. He was a missing nin and his fate was decided long before we met him.

* * *

I woke up the next morning feeling nervous. Itachi expected me to keep Deidara entertained for a few hours while they looked for the Akatsuki hideout, that contained who knows how many S-class criminals, and if I failed to keep him busy the whole mission could fail. Ah, the sweet smell of pressure. It always finds a way to make me feel like I'm twelve again.

"Hey Sakura I'm done with the shower", Genma called out stepping out in his ANBU uniform. His hair was still wet and I watched as he pulled out a necklace with a ring on it. He kissed the ring before sliding it back under his ANBU armor.

"Is that a ring", I asked and Genma blushed before rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, I got it before we left but I couldn't find the right time to..you know", Genma said and I smiled.

"Shizune is going to love it", I said walking over to him. I raised my hand as if I was going to grab the necklace to look at the ring but I redirected it to slap the back of Genma's head. "It's about time", I growled at him. "You better do it as soon as we get home", I told him. He smiled before his face turned almost bitter.

"If we go back", he grumbled and I hit him again.

"We will go back and you're going to propose and I'm going to be a bridesmaid", I said. "And that's final", I told him. He stopped grimacing and he showed me a familiar cocky smirk.

"Fine, I'll propose", he said. "But you have to ask Taichou out on a date", he said his smile looking wolfish. I flushed a dark red that could rival the sharingan of said _Taichou_.

"OW YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE SHIZUNE A WIDOW!"

"GOOD! SHE CAN DO BETTER!"

* * *

Ok that's it for Chapter Fourteen. I finished one of my stories so now I can focus on my remaining ones. Please go check out **The Course of a Year**(it's Itasaku)and my other stories. Please **Review!**

**-Sakura478**


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys here is Chapter Fifteen. Told you updates would be more frequent;) Thank-you to **McKazekage**, **light blossom and dark warrior**, **tsukiko-uchiha95**, **angrypixels**, **Kyuubi's** **Angel of Darkness**, **Miyabi** **doll**, **funbunny99**, **ZukatainLeader**, **Guest**, and **PurpleLup** for reviewing, your my inspiration:)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

"It's ten o'clock, we need to head into town", Itachi called out, knocking on our door. I looked over at Genma who was currently applying ointment to a few of his wounds.

"We're ready", I told him and I grabbed a small purse off the dresser. Deidara didn't know I was ninja but if I carried around a weapons pouch he might start to wonder.

"Coming Raidou-_kun_", Genma chirped and I wondered if Itachi was going to add to the injuries I had already given him.

"Just get out here", Itachi said tiredly and I opened the door and almost ran right into my captain.

"Sorry Raidou-san", I said stepping back.

"You should be more careful Sakura-san", Itachi told me and he stepped back and waved me forward. I walked forward and saw that Sai was waiting at the end of the hallway.

"Morning Sai", I said. Maybe if I was nicer to him he would return the favor.

"Good morning Hag."

Or not.

"Sai shut up", Genma said looping his arm around my shoulders. I may have beaten the shit out of him ten minutes ago but he was still my friend. Not to mention Shizune would kill him if he let someone talk to me like that.

"Oh of course, I forgot women prefer it when you lie", Sai said smiling. His smile still managed to make me shiver and Genma looked like he wanted to grimace.

"You are so wrong in so many ways. Are you even human", Genma asked and Sai looked almost confused.

"Of course I am, what else would I be?"

"What you are doesn't matter right now. We need to leave", Itachi cut in.

"Hai", we chorused. We made our way down to the lobby and after assuring the old woman that we did not need any breakfast, we left and started toward the town square.

"So where are we meeting pretty boy anyway", Genma asked and a throat clearing from behind us made Itachi and I chuckle.

"So I'm a pretty boy, un", Deidara asked his head cocked. I understood where Genma was coming from, I mean the guy has nice hair than Ino, but his biceps made sure to clear up any misconception you could have about him being a pretty boy.

They were quite nice.

"Morning Deidara", I said happily and he smiled down at me.

"Morning Sakura-chan", he said looping his arm through me, pulling me away from Genma. "Are we leaving, I mean I wouldn't want to stop your friends from shopping for your dear uncle", Deidara said and if looks could kill Deidara would be dead.

"Hn, we'll be back in a few hours. Take care Sakura-san", Itachi said giving Deidara one last glare before turning and making his way down to where the marketplace ended. Once he was, supposedly, out of hearing range Deidara let out a low whistle.

"He is so jealous", he said gleefully.

"I just think he doesn't like you", I told him truthfully. Deidara pouted and looked down so his bangs covered his eyes.

"But what's not to like,un", he asked and I tapped my chin thoughtfully.

"Well you seem arrogant, a little on the stalkerish side-

"How am I 'stalkerish',un", Deidara asked putting air quotes around stalkerish.

"Well, do you ask out every girl you've just met", I asked and he smirked.

"Only the pretty ones,un", he said and he looked shocked when I started laughing.

"Can you get any cornier", I asked and he removed his arm from mine to cross his arms over his chest.

"I don't know what you're talking about,un", he said looking away from me. "Everything I say is a work of art, un", he said grinning. I remembered from the bingo book Itachi had lent me that his main form of attack was clay bombs infused with chakra. Did he consider that art?

"Whatever you say Deidara", I said before smirking. "Un."

The reaction I got was pretty expected. Deidara flushed a dark red before glaring.

"I can't help saying that, un, I mean-

He started cursing under his breath and I laughed as he started walking towards a small bakery. When he opened the door I stood there uncertain until he gestured for me to go in.

"Are you coming,un", he asked.

"Of course", I told him and I walked in to be greeted by the most delicious scent I had ever smelt.

"Oh my Kami, how did you find this place", I asked looking at the rows of sweets and breakfast treats behind the counter.

"I have my ways, un", Deidara said wiggling his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes and we walked up the counter. The woman there smiled at Deidara when we got up there.

"Good morning Deidara, here for the usual", she asked and Deidara nodded.

"Yeah and whatever my friend here wants,un", he said gesturing to me. The lady looked up at me expectantly.

"Um", I began looking at all the goods in front of me. "I'll take a raspberry tart and a...strawberry smoothie", I ordered and the lady took out the tart and turned to get the smoothie.

"You really do have a thing for pink, un", Deidara commented and I scoffed.

"That's so original", I said sarcastically. He ignored me and reached out and grabbed a strand of hair of my hair. He ran it through his fingers and I found my fingers were twitching with the urge to sock him in the face.

"Is it real, your hair I mean,un", he asked and he tugged on a short strand. I glared at him and slapped his hand away.

"Of course it is", I spat and he stepped back.

"Sorry, didn't mean to offend you, un", Deidara said sheepishly and I took a deep breath before smiling up at him.

"No big deal, everyone asks", I admitted and he chuckled.

"Well I don't enjoy being everyone", he said and when the women handed me my smoothie he gave her a few yen bills and I started to protest but he shook his head. "Don't worry about it, consider it my thanks for keeping me company", he said adding in a little wink. I smiled but when he turned to head for the door, I let the smile slip off my face. He was so nice and here I was trying to determine if he was a terrorist or not. And the worst thing was, even if he wasn't Akatsuki we were still going to have to kill him. He was a missing nin.

"Come one Sakura-chan, you keep spacing out on me and I'm going to start thinking you don't enjoy my company,un", he joked and I was shocked to find I did enjoy his company. He was a cockier version of Naruto, with the lewdness of Ino and the forbidden aura of Sasuke. It was an interesting combination and I felt bad knowing that given different circumstances we would have been friends.

"You'd be thinking correctly", I told him and he pouted as we made our way back onto the busy main road.

"You're so mean Sakura-chan,un", he frowned and he looked so much like Naruto that I felt tears brimming. I'd been away from him and Sasuke for two days and while that wasn't that long in retrospect I hadn't been away from then for more than a day since we had become a team. I missed them even with Sasuke's asshole-like tendencies lately.

"So where are we going", I asked donning on a fake smile. Deidara didn't seem to notice and he grinned at me.

"We're going to see some of my art, un", Deidara said beaming and I nearly tripped over my own two feet. "Hey, Sakura is something wrong,un", Deidara asked concerned but I just waved him off.

"Yeah I'm fine so where is your um art", I asked and he smiled again.

"A few pieces are at this little shop right...there", he said pointing at a small boutique. It had a few really beautiful paintings and the furniture had exquisite carvings that I couldn't resist running my fingers through.

"Where are they", I asked and he pointed to a glass shelf with about a dozen sculptures. I almost gasped as I looked at them. They were so lifelike that they left me nearly breathless. I walked up and picked up the prettiest piece. It was an ink black crow with a cherry blossom in its beak. It was gorgeous and I gently ran my finger over its beak.

"Wow, I can't believe you made this", I said softly as I rubbed the crow's wings. From the report I had read in the bingo book, I had assumed that all Deidara knew how to make was clay spheres that would destroy anything they touched. The crow was a true work of art.

"You should have more faith in me Sakura-chan,un", Deidara said smiling proudly. "You can have that,un", he said gesturing to the bird.

"Really?"

"Sure, the other guys won't mind, it just comes out of my profit anyway,un", Deidara said shrugging and I frowned.

"But it's yours. You deserve to at least make some profit off of it", I protested and tried to hand it back to him but he refused.

"Just take it,un", Deidara insisted and I looked up at him and he just rolled his eyes. "Just accept the damn present Sakura-chan,un", he said glaring at me.

"Thank-you", I whispered and I was surprised when he gently pried it from my fingers.

"Don't worry, I'm just wrapping it up,un", he assured me and I watched as he nimbly wrapped it up in a thick sheet before putting it into a box. "See, wouldn't want it to break now would you,un", he said smirking. "Here you go Sakura-chan,un."

"Thanks again", I said taking the box from him. He looked up at me and smiled tenderly before coughing and looking away.

"Come on I better walk you back, it's almost 2 o'clock,un", he said and he started walking out and I followed after him. As we began to walk back I watched him and surprised that he didn't say anything. After a few minutes I couldn't take the silence anymore.

"So how long have you been here? The woman at the bakery seemed to know you pretty well", I asked.

"I've been here for a few months. I co-own that shop back there which makes me a pretty profit. It's a village favorite,un", he said proudly. "It's also close to a bunch of other villages so I have lots of venues to sell my art."

"So that's why you settled here", I asked wearily. His story was eerily matching up with the Akatsuki reports we had received.

"Well that and it just seemed like a nice peaceful place, a nice break from my usual routine,un", he informed me and I was finding it hard to swallow. He mistake my nervousness as disbelief and chuckled. "Despite what you think I am generally pretty badass,un", he said grinning cockily. I forced a smile.

"I don't doubt you", I told him truthfully.

"Well good, I guess your boyfriend thinks so too since he looks like he's about to tear my throat out", Deidara said and I looked over and saw Itachi.

Pulling his katana out of its sheath. Oh shit.

* * *

Sai, Genma, and I made it to the hideout quickly and we observed it from as close as we could without the potential risk of us giving away our chakra signatures. I normally didn't have to even concern myself with that but I had no doubt that the Akatsuki were quite deserving of their S-class status. Finding our chakra signatures, even hidden, would be easy for them if they were actually keeping lookout.

"So what do you want us to look for", Genma asked his eyes trained on the small house.

"Chakra signatures, signs of any traps, an actual look at them if they're being careless", I told him turning on my sharingan.

"Do you really believe they'll be careless", Genma asked. I didn't answer and focused my eyes on the house. I could see traps were set up all along the perimeter but I couldn't see any chakra signatures. This could be problem. Until we could find a S-class worthy chakra signature we couldn't consider this their base. It obviously housed someone of high level ninjutsu and genjutsu but that didn't make them Akatsuki.

"Taichou, would you like me to send some of my creatures closer to investigate", Sai asked his brush poised over a piece of parchment.

"No, we can't risk it", I told him and I went back to observing the house, we couldn't risk the Akatsuki realizing our presence. If they were there. But I could only hope they were because otherwise we would have to search blindly for them and this mission could become more of a game of hide seek than espionage.

We sat there for over two hours with no new knowledge. I could sense Genma becoming restless and as usual Sai's face gave nothing away. I had spent far greater time waiting for an opponent to make themselves known but the wait made the doubt in my mind grow. This mission was of the utmost importance both to the village and the people I knew. My brother was the Jinchuriki's best friend and I knew Sakura was fond of the boy too. My own mother treated him like a son and even my father tolerated him. The boy meant something to the people I considered important and therefore he was put under my protection. If these guys wanted to kill him it would only succeed through my failure.

I jerked to attention when a sharp chakra signature flared. I looked to the house and the aura of it was shocking. The signature indicated that the owner was very irritated and it quickly toned down. The signature was definitely S-class and one other thing was revealed.

The signature was the only one present.

If there had been another one it would have been reflected from the glare of the one I sensed. That meant there was only one in the house which meant this one's partner was outside the house and I had a strong suspicion where the other one was.

"We need to capture Deidara and bring him to Konoha for interrogation", I said tightening the straps on my mask. "Let's go", I ordered and I ran in the direction of the village with Genma and Sai right on my heels. We made it to the village and I could faintly sense Deidara and Sakura's chakra signatures since both were attempting to hide. We caught up with them as soon as they turned onto a quieter part of town which made the whole situation more convenient. I pulled my katana from its sheath and I saw Deidara smirk and push Sakura behind him.

"I should have suspected you were a shinobi,un", he said reaching into his pockets. The way he said it told me he hadn't ever doubted it.

"That seems like it would require more skills of observation than you currently possess", I said and with a quick jump I aimed my katana at his right thigh. He dodged like I thought he would and I moved the blade and managed to nick his hip before he could move.

"Damn, you're as good as they say,un", Deidara mumbled impressed. I barely had time to move before two small balls of clay were aimed at me. They exploded behind me and I could feel the heat on my back. "Not bad Uchiha", Deidara told me putting his hands back in his pockets. I launched a few kunai at him to distract his hands but he just moved up to a tree branch. Before Deidara could fire more bombs, a large ink tiger attempted to claw his back and he was forced to move. Senbon were also thrown at him and Deidara didn't manage to quite evade them all and Itachi could see he was panting with the effort to dodge all their attacks.

"You might as well come quietly kid", Genma said. "I'll give it you that the Akatsuki trained you well but you're dealing with four ANBU members", Genma reminded him but oddly enough Deidara looked confused.

"Akatsuki?"

"Yeah, we tracked your partner earlier. We'll send a team after him later", Genma said and finally Deidara's eyes still looked confused.

"I don't know what you're talking about, un", he confessed.

"You're the second Akatsuki member who is tracking down the Jinchuriki in this area", Sai told him and Deidara shook his head.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about. I don't belong to any group or team, I work alone,un."

Shit.

* * *

Ok that's it for Chapter Fifteen. Today is my one-year fanfiction anniversary so as a present why don't you leave a **review**;) Also I started a new Shugo Chara story it's Amuto and its my first high school fic so if you're interested go check it out. Its called **Double Played**

**-Sakura478**


	16. Chapter 16

I'm still alive. I know shocking. I've been having some personal issues and writing anything just wasn't happening. I'm happy to say though that as of right now all my stories are updated(including **The Course of a Year**) and I even started a new Itasaku story **Interns and Tasers**, if you want check it out;) Thank-you to **Twisted Musalih**, **Those-carrots**, **Scififanta**, **Purplelup**, **funbunny99**, **McKazekage**(I love you, you're my most dedicated fan and you have reviewed every Itasaku fic I have. I might propose just saying), **Depressed Perfectionist**(you're right, I will work on that from now on), **light blossom and dark warrior**, **Kyuubi's Angel of Darkness**, **HermioneSakuraGardner07**, **experiment15**, **SurpremeOverlordLetters**, **Mentra**, **suzie1107**, and **graydevilforever** for reviewing.

**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

The silence was deafening. I grimaced as Genma and Shisui looked shocked while Itachi didn't even blink. His katana was still out and Deidara's hands were in his pockets, obviously collecting more clay. He wore a confused expression and almost seemed amused as if he was dealing with a clueless child.

"If you think lying will help you evade death you are incorrect," Itachi told him coolly. "You will die regardless of your position or lack of in the Akatsuki."

"Well isn't that nice,un," Deidara said rolling his eyes. "Don't take your anger out on me, it's not my fault you were misinformed."

"So you're not part of Akatsuki," Genma confirmed sliding his senbon back into his mouth. "Good, I'm still sore from the beating Sakura-chan gave me this morning," Genma admitted rubbing his shoulder. At this Deidara finally looked back over at me.

"So you're one of them,un."

"Afraid so," I told him and he sighed.

"Can't a normal girl just be into me for my charms and dashing good looks,un."

"Well, the fact that you're delusional is kind of a turn off," I told him and he grinned. He looked like he was about to say something when Sai raised his hand.

"Yes, Sai," I said rolling my eyes at his antics.

"So, because Deidara _says_ he's not in Akatsuki, we're going to believe him and _not_ attack him," Sai asked and Itachi glared at him.

"No."

"Geez, someone's got a stick up their ass, un," Deidara said and Genma scoffed.

"You have no idea."

Itachi glared at Genma before turning to Deidara. "You're still an S-class criminal we can't just let you walk away."

"Oh yeah, I keep forgetting about that,un."

"You just forgot that you blew up half of Iwa," Itachi asked and I could see that he was beginning to get annoyed.

"Well it has been quite some time since then, I haven't even done any _illgal_," he emphasized mockingly, "activities in a few years."

"You expect us to just believe you," Sai asked confused and Deidara smirked.

"Well, I am telling you the truth but if you're so eager for a fight I'm eager to oblige,un," he said taking his hands out of his pockets. I looked at his hands to see two little mouths chewing on the clay. I grimaced at the sight and when I saw him stretch his hand out I ran out in front of my teammates.

"Hold on, there has to be a solution to this."

"Sakura-chan get out of the way,un," Deidara said and Itachi growled.

"Don't call her that," he hissed before turning to me. "Get out of the way Sakura-san."

"Wow, how original,un."

"You're not helping," I told him before turning to Itachi. "Taichou, killing him is a bad idea."

"Who says he could kill me,un?"

"Deidara shut up," I hissed before turning to Itachi whose sharingan was pointed straight at me.

"How could killing this criminal be detrimental to me, Konoha, or this team," he asked and I bit my lip.

"He might be able to help us with Akatsuki."

"Akatsuki, Akatsuki, I'm sick of hearing about them,un," Deidara said crossing his arms. "They're complete losers,un."

"So you do know who they are," I asked victoriously and Itachi's sharingan ceased spinning.

"Yeah, they tried to recruit me a few years ago. Didn't go so well for them,un," Deidara said chucking. "I don't work for anyone. If I wanted to be someone's underling I would have stayed in Iwa and been the Tsuchikage's bitch like the rest of my village,un."

"Do you know what their purpose is," Itachi asked and Deidara smirked at him.

"World domination."

I nearly slapped my forehead. For Kami's sake the guy was one step away from death and he was mocking one of the most powerful shinobi to ever live. Deidara seemed to notice the skeptical and annoyed faces of my teammates and I but instead of giving us the right answer he began to laugh.

"You're treading on a very thin line," Itachi told him and I silently agreed.

"That's what's so funny,un" Deidara told us and then he finally stopped laughing. "I'm being completely serious."

"What," Genma asked and Deidara nodded.

"Yeah it sounds kind of insane and I doubt they'll be able to pull it off. They plan on collecting all the tailed beasts and turning it into one giant beast, or that's the gist that I got,un. I think they already have some in their possession,un."

"That fits with the reports," Genma mumbled to us and Itachi frowned not taking his eyes off of Deidara.

"And how do they go about extracting the beats," he asked and Deidara shook his head.

"Sorry that's something I was not privileged with, un. They're a pretty secretive group."

"We need to contact Tsunade," I told my team and Itachi nodded.

"Give a message to one of your summons Sakura-san."

I bit my thumb and flew through the familiar hand signs.

_Boar. Dog. Bird. Monkey. Ram._

_Poof_

"How may I help you Sakura-sama?"

"I need to deliver a message to Tsunade-Shishou. The Akatsuki plan on collecting all the tailed beats and turning them into one great beast. We obtained this information through Deidara, a missing nin from Iwagakure. We also know an Akatsuki team is in the area and we require further instruction," I hesitated. "Naruto needs to be guarded at all times," I finished and the slug gave a small bow.

"I shall return quickly with Tsunade-sama's reply."

_Poof_

"So you're the infamous Hokage's apprentice," Deidara said in awe. "Pretty badass,un."

"Stop talking to her," Itachi told him before finally placing his katana in his sheath.

"So am I just supposed to wait here while your Kage decides my fate," Deidara asked with a single blonde eyebrow raised and the whole group glared at him.

"You're lucky to be alive at this point," Itachi said and Deidara scoffed.

"Yeah Kami bless these past few minutes I've gotten to spend with you. A great end to my life," he said sarcastically. He smirked,"not that you can kill me anyway."

"Look-

_Poof_

"Hello Sakura-sama," a much bigger slug bowed down to me. "I'm here to inform you that Tsunade-shisou orders you back to Konoha immediately. She also wishes for me to take the criminal Deidara with me."

"What," Deidara asked eyeing the slug. "How am I supposed to go back with you,un?"

"You will enter a pouch in my mouth," the slug said simply and I had to choke back a laugh at Deidara's appalled expression.

"You're joking right,un," he asked looking nauseas. "I refuse,un."

"Then you die," Itachi said simply and Deidara sneered.

"What makes you think that you can even defeat me,un?"

"Even if you do have the power to defeat me, you cannot defeat four ANBU level shinobi. You're not invincible," Itachi said motioning to us. "We have you outmanned and I assume that someone of your caliber is intelligent enough to realize you have no chance of victory."

"So what, I give up now and die in some jail cell after being tortured for months on end? That doesn't sound any better," he said bitterly and I stepped forward. Itachi's hand shot out and landed on my shoulder. I felt a shiver go through me but I ignored it in favor of looking at Deidara.

"You will be treated fairly, I promise."

"You sure about that,un," Deidara asked and I nodded before giving a half hearted smirk.

"I'm the Hokage's apprentice, I can make stuff happen," I told him and he sighed before looking at the slug.

"Ok, let's get this over with,un," he said grimacing.

The slug leaned over and opened its mouth and Deidara gave me a little wave before walking in, wrenching. The slug closed its mouth and it gave me a bow before disappearing.

"I believe it is time for us to leave," Sai said and he looked at me with a confused expression. "As a teammate I suppose I am supposed to care about you, I therefore apologize for the fact that the only man who will ever find you attractive is now going to be killed."

I hissed at him and Itachi's grip on my shoulder tightened. "Shut up! He's going to be fine," I yelled and Sai tilted his head.

"You honestly believe that? You are quite naive for such a high level shinobi, hag."

"Sai, I would suggest you shut up," Genma said his eyes looking almost murderous. It was one of the only times I had ever seen him mad. He was generally a very easy-going guy but I could tell that Sai just rubbed him the wrong way.

Let's face it he rubbed _everyone _the wrong way.

"I'm sorry I forgot that I'm supposed to lie to woman," Sai said with his lips donning a fake smile.

"Let's leave before I kill this guy," Genma muttered darkly and I nodded in agreement.

"Genma," Itachi said and Genma looked at him. "I want you and Sai to go ahead. Sakura and I are going to the hotel to check out. I'll see you in Konoha in three days," he told them and Genma grimaced.

"Do I have to go with him," he asked and Sai gave him a fake smile.

"This should be good bonding time, correct," he asked and Genma looked like he had told him he had killed his mother. And then ate her.

"Drinks are on me when we get back," Itachi told him and Genma scoffed.

"They're on you for the rest of your life."

Genma and Sai both flash-stepped out of the clearing which left me with my captain who was still gripping my shoulder.

"Better get to the hotel, don't want to leave too far behind them or Shishou will get worried," I told him and I walked forward making his hand slip off my shoulder.

"Of course."

We walked in silence to the hotel and I gave a gentle smile to the old woman who was manning the counter. She gave us a little wave before we started going up the stairs.

We went into our respective rooms and I packed up my things. I also threw all of Genma's things into the pack he left behind. I didn't feel too burdened by the thought of carrying both mine and Genma's things home. It would be a walk in the park compared to the time Shishou made me carry a pack filled with weights to Suna and back.

Good times.

"Taichou, I'm done," I called out before opening my door. I was surprised to see Itachi already leaning against the wall.

"All we need to do is checkout and then we'll take our leave," Itachi informed me and I followed him down to the stairs to the front desk where the elderly woman was smiling at us.

"Will you be checking out today?"

"Yes, ma'am," Itachi answered and the woman made a note in her book. Itachi handed over some bills and she counted them before sliding them into a drawer.

"Please come again," she said waving at us as we took our leave. We walked

through the village and as soon as we left the village Itachi readjusted the bags that were over his shoulders.

With no outward signal we both took off and I felt a sense of relief at the familiar

movements. We traveled until the sun began to go down and I felt too fatigued and hungry to carry on. As if he could read my thoughts Itachi stopped.

"We'll stop here for the night," Itachi told me jumping down to the ground. I followed quickly and gratefully dropped my bags on the ground. I reached into my bag and pulled out a meal bar and tore a chunk out of it swallowing it quickly. I felt someone's eyes on me and I looked up to see Itachi's onyx eyes glittering with amusement.

"You'd think you hadn't eaten for days," he said mockingly before pulling out his own bar.

"I'm hungry," I spat out before taking another big bite. Damn Uchiha, he was ruining my chow time.

"I can tell."

* * *

"I can tell."

I smirked as Sakura glared at me; her puffed up cheeks pushing on her mask from the large amount of food she had stuffed in her mouth. I found it funny how my otouto found her so intimidating when really she was just an overgrown house cat. A house cat that could destroy mountains but a house cat nonetheless.

I felt my good mood falter as thoughts of my otouto clouded my mind. It only reminded me of why I had out Sakura on my team. My team really had needed a medic but there were other options, the biggest reason had been to spite my brother and maybe give him a little push into action. I had flirted with her, embarrassed him, and done everything else that usually made a man's blood boil and I'll admit that he did act out but it had been against Sakura which put him even further behind in the race for her hand.

Oddly enough though, that didn't bother me. I had told Genma that I wanted to set her up with Sasuke but the thought of them being together didn't sit quite as well with me as it used to. I had spent several weeks with this woman and I was beginning to question my choice of action. I found that I was often making excuses as to why her and Sasuke wouldn't work out. She needed someone who could handle her temper, someone stronger than her and someone just as smart, someone who could be level headed when she had a bad day at the hospital, someone who would understand how she felt when her teammates, or ex-teammates made her feel left out. My otouto could provide none of these things. But the thought of her with any other man also didn't appease me. I had an inkling as to why I felt this way but I knew embracing these thoughts wouldn't help the situation any.

"Weasel-san, are you alright?"

I looked over to see Sakura's concerned eyes showing through her mask.

"I'm fine, Kitty-chan," I said and I knew beneath Sakura's mask her face was a dark, angry red.

"I'm a tiger," she protested and I smirked although I knew she couldn't see. I could still her grumbling as she grabbed a sleeping bag from her pack. She unrolled it and then proceeded to wrap it around herself. It was a little cold out so with a few quick hand signs I had a small fire going in between us.

"Thanks," she muttered.

"You're welcome."

It was silent for a little while until I could hear Sakura twitching in her makeshift blanket.

"Is something wrong Tiger-san?"

She looked up and her eyes shown with surprise and slight nervousness. "Why did you pick me for your team?"

"Because you're the best medic in the five nations and you can hold your own in battle. My team needs someone like that," I told her honestly although I knew it wasn't the whole truth. "Why?"

"I've just been thinking about it. There's a lot of other ninja who would be more qualified."

"That's probably true," I admitted. "But I picked you, and that is all you need to concern yourself with." Her eyes looked slightly pained and I stared at her across the campfire. "Do you wish I hadn't chosen you?"

"Yes, well no," she corrected. At my questioning eyes sighed. "It's just this whole drama with Sasuke. I just wish he wasn't so angry with me."

"Well that can't be helped," I told her. "He's jealous; it would have been the same if the Ji-Naruto had been promoted first."

"That might be true," she said. "But I think who promoted me is his biggest issue with it," she told me and I tensed.

"He is angry about my involvement," I told her not denying it. "He wishes for me to acknowledge him as an equal and giving that to you and not him is displeasing to him."

"But I'm not your equal," she said exasperated. "I'm not his equal either, he's way stronge-

"That isn't true," I interrupted her. "I distinctly remember you beating him to a pulp only a week ago. I'd say that proves your superiority."

"It doesn't feel like that," she mumbled and I found myself walking over to her. She looked up surprised and I lay a hand under chin where the mask ended.

"But that is the way it is. You have surpassed both my brother and Naruto. You are no longer the genin you once were."

Sakura's eyes began to tear over and she let out a bitter chuckle as the streamed down under her mask. "How can I think that way when all I ever do is cry," she said bitterly.

"Well," I said raising my hand to rest it on her masked cheek. "You could start by not crying," I whispered wiping her tears from her eyes. I heard her gasp slightly and I let my fingers linger on her eyelids as she closed them. I felt her eyelashes flutter against my fingers and a warm feeling began to spread throughout my chest.

"W-weasel-san?"

I felt like a bucket of ice water had been dumped on my head. What was I doing? We were on a mission and she was my teammate. On top of that she was the girl my brother was in love with even if he wouldn't admit it and there was an even bigger problem.

I found that despite all these reasons there was nothing I wanted to do more than stay here with my hands cradling her cheeks. Her emerald eyes were staring questionably into mine and it was the innocence there that made me stand up.

"I'll take first watch."

"Weas-

"You should get some sleep, Tiger-san," I told her shortly before jumping up into the trees above the campsite. She stared at the space I had been before placing her sleeping bag on the ground and slipping into it. It took nearly an hour before her steady breathing alerted me to her slumber. I didn't feel the slightest bit relaxed though because there was now something there that I couldn't just ignore.

Sakura interested me, far more than she should. Maybe even more than I was willing to admit.

* * *

Ok that's it for Chapter Sixteen; do you guys think this happened too suddenly? I wasn't sure but it just seemed to flow when I was writing it. Oh well, please check out my other Itasaku stories and updates on this one will occur on Fridays. **Please review!**

**-Sakura478 **


End file.
